Soul Mated
by DaftWoman
Summary: Post war the Ministry enacts a marriage law, but that's okay with Hermione because she and Ron finally have their happy ending. Don't they? EWE
1. Chapter 1

"Kids! Post!"

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts by the call of Molly Weasley. It was one week until they could return to Hogwarts to finish their educations now that Voldemort had been defeated and they were all starting to cope with the new world around them. Hermione had retrieved her parents and given them back their memories, but after explaining the circumstances and the ensuing fight their relationship was quite strained so she had come to stay at the Burrow. The war had been rough on all of them, but life was getting back to normal. Even George had gone back to work, with the help of Charlie who had decided it best to stay near his family for the time being.

"I wonder what that could be. We already got our Hogwarts letters," mused Ginny, looking up from polishing her new Head Girl badge. At first Hermione had been jealous, but it was Ginny's 7th year and she shouldn't be punished because of the war.

Once they got downstairs they each received an envelope and kiss from their respective boyfriends, Harry and Ron. All four envelopes were identical and they each gave each other a look before opening them.

_Attention all unmarried witches and wizards between the ages of 17-35:_

_With the fall of Lord Voldemort our numbers have been greatly diminished and the future of the British wizarding world is at risk. It is the responsibility of the Ministry to take every action to remedy this problem, therefore we are enacting a marriage law._

_Upon receipt of this letter you have one week to find an acceptable match and marry within 9 months. If no engagement is filed with the Ministry in that time you must be subjected to a soul mate test. All those with viable soul mates* must wed within 9 months**. There will then be another week for those without viable soul mates to choose their own match and marry within 9 months. If one is not found you will fill out a questionnaire and be matched up by Ministry matchmakers and marry within 9 months._

_Those who do not comply with this new law will lose their jobs and may be subjected to time in Azkaban._

_~Kingsley Shaklebolt_

_*Viable soul mate meaning opposite gender, living, unwed, unrelated, and magical (so that all future children of this match have a higher chance of being magical). If you have a soul mate match in which one party is wed the married party has the option of divorcing the current spouse an meeting his or her soul mate, but will not be privy to the name of the soul mate until such decision is final._

_**If one's soul mate is underage you will be given the choice of waiting until your soul mate is of age or moving on as if you haven't a viable soul mate._

"Mum, you may want to read this," piped up Ron, handing the letter to his mother. They were all stunned, but no one seemed particularly upset except Ron.

Hermione was almost excited. After her falling out with her parents it would be nice to have permanent ties in the wizarding world, especially since it would be her last year at Hogwarts. She noticed that Harry and Ginny hadn't taken their eyes off each other since they'd finished reading. She looked up and noticed that Ron was leaving the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Pack." One word. It couldn't be a good sign considering he usually left his packing until the last minute. As she started after him she felt Molly's hand on her arm.

"Best let him work it out on his own for a little while. Ron has never been one to be told what to do," said the older woman, sagely.

"I guess I'll go start packing too, then," sighed Hermione, leaving the room and fighting tears when she noticed that Harry and Ginny still hadn't taken their eyes off one another.

The next few days were very quiet. Hermione saw Ron for a few hours here and there, exchanged a few chaste kisses, but she could tell that he was still upset.

_He's probably just trying to decide when to propose to me, _she thought_. He's always been very nervous about things like that. _She laughed and thought about him not getting up the courage to ask her to the Yule ball almost 4 years ago_. And that was 4 years ago. He's loved me since then. There is nothing to be worried about._

Friday night at dinner Harry and Ginny came inside from a walk. Ginny's eyes were red and puffy and neither could seem to stop smiling.

"Mum, Dad, I'm getting married!" She beamed, holding up her left hand adorned with a rather large stone.

"Oh about time! I was starting to have heart palpitations! Harry dear, what took you so long?! If you'd done this earlier I could have planned an engagement party or a family dinner! Now there's no time to celebrate before winter break!" Molly squawked, eyes shining with tears at the happy news of her youngest child marrying the Boy Who Lived… Twice. "Quick, write the news for your brothers and we'll owl them right now, maybe they can come by for dessert or something." She said, shoving parchment and a quill into Ginny's hand, not even looking at the giant rock on her left ring finger.

Hermione excused herself to sit in the garden. She needed a minute before she could be happy for her best girlfriend. As she was leaving an owl swooped over her head, but she paid it no mind.

_I really am happy for Harry and Ginny. I am. I am. I am. She's loved him longer than I've loved Ron, so they should be engaged first. But tomorrow is the last day before it moves into soul mate testing, then there's a tiny chance he won't be mine. Who knows, Ginny could be my soul mate. Not everyone's soul mate is their ideal romantic partner. I'm sure if George took the test it would come up Fred. He's probably just waiting until the last minute to surprise me. That's it._

No sooner was it that she'd thought of George and his late twin than George and Angelina strolled through the garden gate.

"Alright 'Mione?" called Angelina.

"Yeah, just getting some fresh air. You know how Molly can be, and she's just gotten the news of her youngest child's engagement."

"Damn! She's already riled up? I figured with you lot going off to school in the morning she'd have better things to think about than weddings and our announcement would be fairly overlooked." Said George.

"You two?? Really? I'm so happy for you!" cried Hermione, hugging them as they passed into the house. And she was. They had both been there for each other after Fred's death it really wasn't surprising that their feelings would grow. They would be good for each other. And Ron would propose to her tomorrow. Maybe on the train. Or in front of the lake. Maybe.

That night she lay in the extra bed in Ginny's room talking wedding plans.

"I can't wait! We'll probably have it here. I want it in the spring. You'll be in lilac so my maid of honor won't clash with my hair," gushed Ginny.

"Of course, Gin, I can't wait." It was a rather lackluster response and the redhead seemed to notice.

"Oh, cheer up 'Mione. Ron always waits until the last minute to do something. He probably didn't want to rain on Harry's parade and Harry waited until our last night here so we wouldn't have to have an engagement party so soon. The last thing my fiancé needs after the war and all of the papers and interviews this summer is a party in his honor. Even if it is for our engagement."

"You're right. I know. I'm being silly. You'll be my maid of honor when I marry your brother, won't you?"

"Of course! And we'll finally be sisters and married to the men of our dreams that we've loved forever and we'll finally be happy after all of the crap we've had to endure in our very short lives."

"Here, here!" they giggled, and turned over to go to sleep.

It was the usual chaos of getting ready to go back to school. There were fewer people on the platform than usual, but it wasn't really a surprise. Some had died, some had decided to stay with their families, some had to support their families, and some couldn't face Hogwarts mere months after they fought for their lives there. But Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione boarded the train like always.

"'Mione, can we find our own compartment real quick? There's something I think we need to talk about." It was the longest sentence any of them had heard from Ron all week.

"Oh, yeah, I have to go up to the Head's compartment for most of the ride and patrol. I'll see you guys later," excused Ginny giving Harry a look that plainly said make something up fast.

"I think I see Neville and Luna," tried Harry, lamely, and went off in the opposite direction.

Hermione and Ron found an empty compartment and he opened the door for her. She was practically buzzing with anticipation.

"Hermione, as you know I have loved you since 4th year. We fought in the war together. You've always kept me out of trouble. We will always be the best of friends and I can't imagine my life without you." She was beaming, her eyes glistened with unshed tears and he thought she'd never looked more beautiful. "But I can't marry you just because the Ministry says I have to. I want to break up and find my soul mate."


	2. Chapter 2

"I- You—What???" she practically screamed. "You love me. You always will. You can't imagine yourself without me and yet you I'm not enough for you?! Ron you insufferable git!" she yelled.

"Hermione, you're being a little unreasonable." He was starting to get upset.

"Unreasonable?! Me?! How do you know you'll want to marry your soul mate more than you want to spend the rest of your life with the girl you've loved since 4th year?!"

"Because she won't be so bloody argumentative every second of every day!!"

With that she hexed his foot into his mouth, turned on her heel and left the compartment despite his many muffled cries. She needed to be alone. She found an empty compartment at the back of the train and curled into a ball in the corner and cried.

How could he do that to her? How could he tell her he loved her and not want it to be forever? _He always leaves me, _a tiny voice inside her said_. He left me when he thought my cat ate Peter Pettigrew. He left me when he found out I was seeing Viktor. He left me when he found out I'd kissed Viktor. He left me when I got into the Slug Club and he didn't. He even left me last year. During the hardest times he always leaves me. Why did I think that this time would be any different? Maybe I'm better off not with a man who leaves whenever the going gets tough._

"'Mione? It's Ginny. Can I come in?" She hadn't even noticed she'd locked the door magically.

Ginny came to sit by her and stroked her hair and they didn't move for the rest of the train ride.

Hermione was in a daze all through the feast. She kept her head down and no one seemed to pay her much mind, but she had Ginny by her side. She didn't even hear McGonagall's first speech as headmistress. She didn't remember the new password or going up to her new dorm.

When she woke the next morning she was resolved. She'd cried for over 12 hours and now she would not let Ronald Weasley hurt her ever again. It was her last year at Hogwarts, she was about to get engaged, she had her whole life ahead of her and she refused to shed one more tear over that prat.

She ran into Harry in the common room and they started down to breakfast together when she noticed a lot of whispering. _Probably laughing that Ron dumped me. _But when they got to the entrance hall she saw the line of 7th years.

"Harry, I missed something."

"Figured you might." He said, consolingly. "That's the line for soul mate testing. Want me to wait with you?"

"Yes please," she blushed. How could she forget that she needed to do this today? "How does it work?"

"They take a sample of your blood to the ministry, add it to a potion and dip a piece of paper in it. When the paper dries it has your name and your soul mates name on it. It sounded a lot like muggle photography to me." Harry supplied.

The line moved quickly and when she got to the front a small grey haired wizard handed her a silver dagger. "Prick your left ring finger and put 3 drops of blood into the vial with your name on it." He sounded bored.

"Um.. excuse me. Sir? When do we get the results?" she asked when she'd finished.

"Within the next week," he responded, shoving her away.

"That didn't look too bad, how about breakfast?" said Harry as he took her arm and went to the Great Hall in search of Ginny to get schedules and start their last year at Hogwarts.

Wednesday morning dawned on Shell Cottage and Bill and Fleur Weasley were fighting again.

"You know I cannot stand you zees time of zee month! My Beel would never speak to me zees way!" Fleur cried for what felt like the millionth time.

"What time of the month is that?? The full moon isn't for a week and a half and I don't have any changes to my mood until the day before, and they go away the day after you silly bint!" Bill fumed. "I'm going to work! We'll talk when I get home."

They had been fighting this way for what seemed like their entire marriage. At first they just wrote it off as stress because of the war, but he knew it wasn't just stress. It started out small and she was very understanding. In the 3 days of the full moon his temper would become short and he would be more aggressive around her. Not in a violent way, more in a sexual way. Now whenever he would so much as initiate a kiss any time of the month she would lock herself in her room and wouldn't come out because he "was not zee man she married." They hadn't even slept in the same bed in 3 months.

Part of him understood, but isn't that why they'd made vows? "For better of for worse?" It wasn't his fault that the tiny bit of werewolf in him surfaced 3 days a month. It wasn't his fault he got a little more assertive at that time. It wasn't his fault that werewolves are very sexual creatures. It's instinct, and instinct is very hard to fight. Remus had told him, before he'd met his untimely end, that if Fleur was his true mate he would do anything for her, including be more gentle, but it would still be hard. Werewolves will do anything to protect their mates and keep them happy. So why did he want to pack up his things in the night and never go back to Shell Cottage again?

He pushed these thoughts away as he sat down at his desk at Gringotts and started to work through the curses on the latest piece of Death Eater paraphernalia that had found its way to his desk. He'd been inundated with work ever since the end of the war breaking curses on the contents of Death eater vaults and houses that had been seized.

Sitting in the library Hermione was close to breaking down. Saying you won't let a guy get to you and actually not letting said guy get to you are very different things and she was learning just how different very quickly. It had been in all of the papers, thank you Rita Skeeter, that she and Ron had finally gotten together after the war. So when she was seen in line taking the soul mate test rumors started to fly. On the way to dinner a 4th year asked her if Ron had only pretended to like her so she'd help them win the war. Ron had seemed pleased as punch since Monday. Life wasn't fair.

Some students had gotten their soul mate results back and Hermione was beginning to worry about having a viable soul mate. Luna was marrying Dean. Ron's brother Charlie had gotten Fleur's little sister Gabrielle and the couple was waiting until she came of age. McGonagall had even put in apartments in the renovation so that 17 and 18 year old students getting married would have someplace to move when they tied the knot. Everywhere she looked Hermione saw couples happily planning futures together. It made her acutely aware of how single and alone she was.

_Maybe a walk would clear my head _she thought_. I'm getting nothing done here. _And with that she packed up her things and headed out towards the lake where she almost ran into Neville.

"Can't deal with the number of bridal magazines in the castle either?" she asked, sitting down by the lake.

"Nope." He sat next to her.

"You okay?" she pressed.

"Nope."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"What if she hates me?"

"What if who hates you, Neville?"

He looked at her with the most desolate expression in his eyes. She could finally see every toll the war and life had taken on him in that moment. "My wife. The poor girl they force to marry me. What if she would rather go to Azkaban than marry a useless sod like me? No girl has ever liked me in more than a platonic way. I even had to ask a 3rd year to the Yule ball because she wouldn't be able to go without me!"

"Neville, that's insane. You're a true hero and I don't know a single girl that would even deserve you." She started to tear up, "What if no one wants me?? Ronald Weasley didn't even want me! He isn't exactly Casanova! But the mere idea of any other girl but me had him practically jumping." By this point she was completely blubbering.

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Ron was an idiot and he will one day regret losing you. And you two will be friends again sooner than you think." He lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. "Are you sure you were even really in love with him? I know you love him and he loves you, but are you sure you weren't both just clinging to the one idea that had stayed constant throughout the years battling Voldemort?"

"I…. Uh…" It was the most profound thing she'd ever hear Neville say in all the years she'd known him. "I guess that is something to consider. I need to move on and start my new life."

"Hey, 'Mione? If neither of us has a 'viable' soul mate, will you marry me? I'd make a good husband. I'd do whatever you wanted and I would always be there for you no matter what."

She took his hand. "Neville Longbottom, I would be honored to be your wife. It's a deal. If we don't have soul mates we will be the happiest couple, who never wanted to be forced into marriage, ever."

He chuckled at that. She put her head on his shoulder and fell asleep soundly for the first time in months, finally knowing that it would all work out. No matter how bad things seem, they will always work out. She had people in her life that would always be there for her. Maybe she and Ron just weren't meant to be romantically involved.

Neville picked her up and carried her to the common room and put her to sleep on a couch, conjuring a blanket to throw over his potential fiancé.

When it was time for Bill to go home it was very late and he was exhausted and just wanted to find something to eat and go to bed, but he knew it would be a longer night than that. Walking into the cottage he was in for a surprise. Two ministry officials were at the table with cups of tea.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, you're home. Now we can get started," said the stockier of the two. "I'm Matt Shoebert, with the department of magical law enforcement. Why don't you and I go into the living room and have a chat, while my associate, Donovan Grey, has a chat with your lovely wife."

"Department of magical law enforcement? Have we done something wrong, Mr. Shoebert?" inquired Bill, leading the portly middle aged man into the living room and indicating he have a seat.

"Wrong? No, my boy, nothing like that!" he chuckled. "I'm sure you've heard about the new marriage law by now. You must have what with so many younger siblings. In the event that a witch is the soul mate of a married man we have to come and give you divorce papers and the option to divorce your wife and marry your soul mate. You, my good man, have been identified as the soul mate of an eligible witch between the ages of 17 and 35." While the man was talking he had produced divorce papers and put them in front of Bill.

_A divorce? That's almost unheard of in the wizarding world. Fleur isn't my mate? That would explain why everything Remus told me about werewolf mates never seemed to make an sense with Fleur and me. It would solve a lot of problems…. What am I thinking?! I could never do that to Fleur! Just leave her because it might be easier to be with another witch!? How appalling to even think such a thing! I made vows! For better or worse! And I do love Fleur._

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I love my wife and I could never leave her just because of the possibility that something better may come by."

"I figured as much. To tell you the truth, I've been at this all day and not a single couple in their right minds would get divorced and start a whole new relationship with a new—" Shoebert was then cut off by the divorce papers glowing in front of Bill. Bill picked up and examined the paper. It had magically become a decree of divorce.

"What's this?? I said no! I love my wife! How are we divorced?!"

The older man looked gravely at Bill. "I'm very sorry, but your wife also has a viable soul mate."


	3. Chapter 3

_Where am I?_ Thought Bill Weasley, early Thursday morning. _I'm on a couch. Charlie's couch. Above George's shop. With a splitting headache brought on by far too much cheap firewhiskey._

On his second try he managed to get up. He found his pants without too much trouble, next to the mug of coffee Charlie had mercifully left for him, and made his way down to Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

"Good morning, sunshine!" said George, in a purposefully irritating voice.

"Bugger off unless you're going to tell me what happened last night."

"What's wrong, big brother? Can't remember the 3 bottles of the worst firewhiskey I've ever had while yelling about how you're glad Fleur left you? Or punching George in the face when he tried to open the letter telling you who your soul mate is while crying that you just got divorced?" said Charlie, with a huge grin.

"Crap. Sorry there, George."

"Well you should be pleased to note that I rescued the envelope when you tried to set fire to it. We kept it away from you for the rest of the night." Said George as he produced said envelope from his bright magenta robe pocket.

"I should read that today. I have a lot to do today. Okay, first things first, one of you get me some parchment and a quill so I can send an owl to work and get off the rest of the week. I should run by the house and tell Mum I got a divorce. She'll love that. Find a flat. Ask my soul mate on a date…"

"Wait, how is that 'first things first'? First you need to read who your soul mate is! The poor girl is getting a letter from the Ministry this morning and you can't be buggered to even read yours?" Charlie pointed out.

"You're right. I just can't open it. What if we fight all the time like Fleur and I did? You open it."

Charlie took the envelope from George and opened it. Upon reading its contents a huge grin broke onto his face and George took it from him.

"Let me see!" said George, reading the letter. "Oh this is too great!" he laughed.

"Who is it?? Is it that bad?" balked Bill.

"You know how it's really awkward that Gabrielle is my soul mate, but no one wants to point out the fact that she's underage and the little sister of my brother's ex wife?" Bill nodded. "Yours is less awkward in that she's of age, but with a more awkward family connection."

"Stop playing games and show me the letter!" yelled Bill, snatching it from George and reading it for himself.

Hermione was eating breakfast in the Great Hall when another owl carrying a Ministry letter swooped above her. Only this one dropped down in front of her and offered its leg. She was filled with a sudden sense of dread. With shaking hands she untied the letter and offered the owl a scrap of her toast.

_Just open it. It's worse not knowing, _she thought. Handling the letter with trembling hands she managed to open the seal and unroll the parchment.

_Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,_

_The Ministry is pleased to inform you that you have a viable soul mate. You are expected to marry Mr. William Weasley no later than March 5__th__ of next year._

_Wishing you and your soul mate all the best,_

_Beatrice Kingston_

She had to read the letter twice. Bill? This couldn't be right. "Ginny," she whispered to the redhead beside her, "is everything okay with Bill and Fleur?"

"I think so, why?" she replied, leaning her head in conspiratorially.

"I don't want to tell anyone yet, but here," she said, handing the letter to her friend.

"What?!" Ginny all but screamed.

"Shhh! People are staring!" Hermione hissed.

"Sorry. What?" she repeated in a much softer voice. "I know I've never cared for Fleur, but I never thought Bill would be the kind to divorce. I don't know if Mum's going to be happy Fleur's out of the family or call you a home wrecker."

"Probably the latter. Remember when she thought I'd left Harry for Viktor?"

"Oi! What're you two planning? You're going to be late," called Harry.

The two girls grabbed their things and made their way after Harry and Ron just as one last owl flew into the Great Hall and made its way down to Hermione's shoulder.

"What've you got?" Ginny cooed, reaching out to help remove the letter. "It's from Bill."

"Well it'll have to wait, we're still late!" Hermione snapped, grabbing Ginny's arm and breaking into a jog.

Bill arrived at the Burrow shortly after ten o'clock. He was dreading telling his mother he'd gotten a divorce. She'd had so much to deal with and now he was causing her more stress from the disappointment of a child's divorce. Divorce was still very taboo in the wizarding world.

"Mum! Mum, are you home?" he called.

"Bill? Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Molly Weasley said, rushing to her eldest son's side.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Why do you assume something's wrong?" he fidgeted.

"Well, you're not at work on a Thursday morning and you only fidget when you've got something bad to tell me." She was starting to worry.

"It's not that bad. Don't worry. Let's sit down and I'll make you some tea. Have you had breakfast? I could make you some waffles."

"William Weasley, spit it out before I die of nerves!" she said, fixing him with the stare that only she and sometimes Ginny could do that would have made Voldemort himself spill his guts.

"Fleur and I have viable soul mates and Fleur chose to divorce so I'm divorced and getting married," he said in a rush.

"That slag! You know I never thought she was good enough for you! Are you alright, dear? Do you need a place to stay?"

"No, Mum. I stayed with Charlie and George last night and I'm going to find a flat today. I'm thinking London. I've always wanted to live in the city. To tell you the truth, we've both been unhappy for some time and I almost thank her for making the decision I couldn't."

"Well good. On to more important things like planning another wedding. I know I'm always trying to get my kids settled down and married off, but I didn't mean for you all to get married within six months of each other! Percy has October, George has November, and Ginny has December, so keep that in mind when you talk to… I'm sorry, who are you marrying?"

"Mum, we haven't even gone on a first date, can I wait to announce our engagement?" Bill pleaded.

"I suppose, but don't wait too long." Molly was terribly curious, but knew when not to push her eldest son. "With this many people getting married at once plans need to be made as early in advance as possible! Now, let's go find you a nice flat."

"Open it!" Ginny hissed, for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Shhh! I'm trying to take notes! The History of Magic N.E.W.T. is supposed to be one of the most comprehensive." Hermione hissed back. "Shit! Now you've made me miss something!"

"If I take notes with you read the letter?"

"Fine, but at this moment I'm not sure how much I want to marry into your family." Hermione whispered with a smirk. She was actually very happy that Ginny was still going to be her sister in law. One of the best things to come out of the war was having Ginny in all of her classes, as she was the only one whose notes Hermione could trust. Especially considering Ron and Harry were currently asleep at the table behind them.

Having won, Ginny turned her attention to Professor Binns as Hermione opened the letter from her betrothed.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I'm not sure what to say in this situation so forgive me if this is a bit disjointed._

_Fleur and I have been fighting since we got married. When we were informed that we both had viable soul mates we were given the option to divorce and I chose to stay married. Not because I was happy or because I'm still romantically attached to Fleur, neither of those things is true, but because when I make a promise I stand by it. Since we're to be married I wanted you to know that, but honestly I'm relieved Fleur chose divorce. Don't blame her. She knew we couldn't make each other happy and she chose the option that would give us both the best chance for a better life. I've given her Shell Cottage as it was never really my style anyway, and will be looking for a flat this afternoon._

_I'm going to tell Mum about the divorce after I write to McGonagall asking permission to take you out to dinner tomorrow evening. If you're not busy, may I pick you up at seven o'clock at the main entrance? I don't think I'm going to tell Mum about us just yet, but I've told Charlie and George and I'm sure Ginny knows by now. We can make a formal announcement together to tell Mum and, if you don't want to tell him just yet, Ron._

_Sincerely,_

_Bill_

Hermione let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. _He doesn't resent me, _she thought. She pulled out a piece of parchment and scrawled a quick reply to take to the owlery before lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for the lovely reviews. If anyone has suggestions for Hermione and Bill's first date feel free to let me know! Thanks for reading!**

************************************

Classes flew by for Hermione and, before she knew it, it was Friday afternoon and she was sitting on the bed in the 7th/8th year girls dormitory. She felt sick. Hermione had never been one of those girls who spends hours finding the perfect little dress that will garner the attention of every male in the room. Heck, she'd only even been out with two boys her entire life. And now she was expected to go on a date with the man she was to marry. There wasn't even a book for this. She'd looked.

"You okay, 'Mione?" asked Lavender Brown.

"Ungh." Responded Hermione, weakly.

"She has a date with her soul mate tonight and she freaking out," supplied Ginny.

"Oooo, I have just the thing!" squealed the blond, as she dove under her four poster bed. "I don't need it anymore. Blaise and I have no trouble in this area," she said, suggestively, as she handed Hermione a box.

"You and Zabini?" asked Ginny, astonished.

"Yes! Isn't it fantastic?" gushed Lavender, waving her ring finger, adorned with a rather large stone, in the air. "He asked me last week! He said, better me than someone who could turn out to be a dead fish in bed!" she added, as if it had been romantic.

Ginny gave Hermione an incredulous look and sat on Hermione's bed as she opened the rather heavy box.

"Lavender! This is a box full of Playwizard magazines!" screeched a scandalized Hermione.

"Duh. Isn't that why you were nervous? It's why I'd be nervous. How disappointed would your soul mate be if he's tied to you forever and you aren't even a halfway decent shag?"

"I- I don't thnk," Hermione stuttered. "It's just our first date! He won't be expecting… _that…_ will he?" She looked at Ginny for help.

"I don't think so. But if he is I certainly don't want to hear about it." Said Ginny, looking at Hermione with a worried eye. She looked like she was going to pass out and vomit, hopefully not in that order. "Thanks a lot Lavender! Now that you're though helping, why don't you go visit Blaise while I help 'Mione get ready for her date."

"I mean it makes sense," Hermione said, after Lavender left the room with the look of someone who has no idea what they'd done wrong. "He's ten years older than me!"

"Nine."

"Whatever, Ginny! He's still 27 years old! He's a 27 year old man who's been married! It's a safe bet he's had sex! It's a safer bet that he plans on having sex in the future! Given that I'm to be his wife I'm sure he expects to have sex with me! I don't know anything about sex! What am I going to do?! What if I disappoint him? What if he decides to leave me just like-"

Without warning Ginny slapped her friend across the face. "Hermione Jean Granger don't you dare finish that thought! Bill is not Ronald. And you're almost 19, so the age difference is nothing! Now get in the shower and shave your legs while I pick out the perfect dress for you to wear tonight! And stop over-thinking!"

Hermione got up without another word, but silently decided to look at those magazines over the weekend. It was always helpful to research and Lavender did seem highly educated on the subject…

****************************

Bill arrived at Hogwarts at 6:30 for his date with Hermione. Headmistress McGonagall had given him permission to take Hermione for the evening, but only if he had tea with her first. This arrangement suited him perfectly because there were a few other things he'd wanted to discuss with her, not to mention he hadn't really seen her much after the war officially ended.

"Enter," said a strong voice from behind the Headmistress' door.

"Headmistress!" Bill exclaimed, opening his arms to hug his former Order college.

"It's been far too long, Bill. And I thought I told you to call me Minnie!" she said before returning to her seat and pouring him a cup of tea.

"I'm sorry, but you used to be my professor. I think 'McGonagall' is the best you're going to get."

"I thought you had a date tonight. Is that really what you're wearing?" she said, eyeing his _Hobgoblins_ t-shirt, dark wash jeans, and black velvet blazer.

"You sound like my mum. Moving on though, I did have an idea I wanted to run past you. Since all of your students over the age of 17 are going to be married before March do you think a little cohabitation might be in order?"

"Cohabitation?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "Is that's the word you're using for 'shacking up before marriage' so as not to alarm an old woman like me? Actually, Bill, it had occurred to me. Which is why the third floor west wing is being converted to apartments as we speak. Two bedroom for engaged couples and one bedroom for married."

"Oh," said Bill. He hadn't expected that.

"As for Ms. Granger, as well as other students whose betrothed don't attend Hogwarts, she will be given the option of moving in with you and becoming a commuter student. She would apparate to the gates every morning and apparate home ever evening. It will be officially announced tomorrow, which is also the first day you can move Hermione in with you. Now shall I put Shell Cottage in her file as residence?" asked Minerva, with a twinkle that could rival Dumbledore. She knew what the younger generation thought of her, but she was actually fairly progressive.

"No, actually. I let Fleur have Shell Cottage and I got a flat yesterday. It's a magical building in muggle London near the Leaky Cauldron. Three bedroom so I can have a library, master bedroom and a room for Hermione that will be a guest room later. And if she doesn't want to live there I can rent it out." With that they were off on a conversation about life since the war and what life may have in store for the future.

***********************************************

"There, done. You look perfect 'Mione," said Ginny, putting the final touch on Hermione's smoky eye shadow.

"Are you sure about this, Gin?" asked Hermione for the millionth time. "It's quite impractical." She looked at herself in the full length mirror. A royal blue, boat neck, jersey, short dress paired with a pair of very high stiletto ankle boots. It was a decidedly un-Hermione outfit. "What if we need to walk a lot?"

"Hermione. Shut up. Look at yourself. And put on this belt." Ginny was at her wits end as she pulled the thick black snake skin belt around Hermione's natural waist. Hermione had to admit, she loved the look. It was so impractical it was almost freeing. "Don't forget to grab the black motorcycle jacket, and get going or you'll be late!" Ginny snapped, cleaning up.

"Ok, Molly. And Ginny? Thanks. I don't think I could do this if I didn't have your help." Hermione knew she'd been a pain in Ginny's ass, but that's what best friends were for.

Once she reached the bottom of the stairs she lost the small amount of courage her new look had given her. It seemed the entire common room was staring. Ron and Harry even looked up from their game of wizards chess. Ron looked like his head was going to explode he was blushing so much.

"Wow, Hermione! Looking good. My fiancé sure knows what she's doing," said Harry. "What's the occasion?"

Hermione had completely forgotten to tell Harry she'd gotten her soul mate. In her defense she hadn't spent much time with Harry since Ron had ended things. In the break up she'd gotten Ginny and Ron had gotten Harry.

"Well… Uh…" she stuttered. What could she say with Ron around?

"'Mione, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Ron, getting up and taking her arm. He led her to a quiet corner of the common room.

"Just a minute, Ron, or I'm going to be late."

"Hermione, I made the biggest mistake of my life. You're a beautiful, intelligent, witty witch. I know I haven't always done right by you, but," he got down on one knee. Hermione couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She was actually stunned into a strange frozen state. This couldn't be happening now. "Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?"

"What!?" It took Hermione a minute to realize that wasn't her voice. "Ronald, you're a total prat! And her middle name is Jean! Just because you don't have a viable soul mate doesn't mean you can just go crawling back to Hermione! Hermione, here's your jacket, have fun on your date, we'll handle this," fumed Ginny, handing Hermione the leather jacket.

"Date?! You can't go on a date! You're in love with me!" Ron was very angry now.

"Oi! You can't tell her what to do! You ended things with her. Hermione, have fun," Harry said, placing himself between her and the furious redhead.

All the way down to the main hall Hermione was fuming. _He thinks he can dump me for someone better and when he realizes there's no one better who'll have him then I'm good enough?! That complete ass!_

*******************************************

7:05. She was late. It wasn't like Hermione to be late. Bill wondered if he should go look for her. _I'll give her five more minutes, _he thought. _Ginny probably has her tied to some chair for a makeover. _He smirked at that thought. His baby sister could be quite scary with a curling iron.

Finally he heard a pair of high heeled shoes coming down the stairs. When he looked up his breath caught in his throat. _Dear Merlin. When did little Hermione grow up?! She has curves. And those shoes! And her legs! Those legs wrapped around- I can't believe I'm having pervy thoughts about my baby sister's best friend. Why does she look like she's going to kill something?_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you all for the reviews! Here is the chapter you've all been waiting for, I hope you like it.**_

_That absolute prat! I should've let Fang eat him first year!_ Hermione was internally raging so intently that she didn't notice that she'd reached her destination.

"Ahem," Bill cleared his throat. "Hermione, other than the murderous expression, you look absolutely breathtaking." He cracked a half-smile.

Hermione spun around to face Bill. _Oh, right. I have a date tonight. With Bill. When did he become so gorgeous? _Bill had gained some muscle during the war, but was still tall and slim. He looked absolutely perfect and completely effortless. His t-shirt was faded, his dragon fang earring was menacing, and a couple locks of hair had fallen around his face from their place in his low ponytail. The scars across his cheek oddly made him even more beautiful. _He looks dangerous. Since when is that a turn on for me? Since when do I use the term 'turn on?'_

******************************************

"Uh. Bill. Hi," she managed.

"…Are you alright? You came down looking ready to commit homicide."

"I don't even know how to answer that."

"Is Pomphrey still working here? I think I may need to visit her! I could've sworn Hermione Granger, smartest witch of her age, just told me she didn't know how to answer a question!"

"Fine. If I promise to answer your silly question can we go? I could eat Buckbeak right now and I need to get out of this castle."

"Your wish, my dear, is my command," he said, offering her his arm. As her hand found it's way to the crook of his arm, it dawned on him that they'd never been this close together before.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"A little Italian place in muggle London. Total hole in the wall, but the best Italian food you can get without having to go to Italy."

"Oo! I love Italian!"

"Good. Now I believe you promised to tell me who you were trying to kill," he prodded.

"Oh," she was suddenly uncomfortable and removed her hand from. "It's nothing. Really. It was just Ron said something to me before I left and I got upset."

"I'm sorry. Did ickle-Ronnikins not take the news that you and I got matched too well? Should I beat him up?" Bill joked in an attempt to put her in a better mood. In his experience, dates usually went better if he could get the girl to smile.

"He doesn't know about us yet. From what I gathered, Ronald got his results back from the Ministry today. He doesn't have a viable soul mate. His brilliant reaction to this news was to propose to me, the witch who wasn't good enough last week, as I was on my way out of Gryffindor tower to meet you. I think I'd still be up there yelling at him if Ginny hadn't come to being me my jacket. Then Ginny told me to have fun on my date and Ron got so angry Harry stepped in." By the end of her rant, Hermione had stopped walking, her eyes glistened with unshed tears and her voice had gone up at least an octave. Looking at her in the moonlight awakened something in Bill and he had the sudden instinct to protect the beautiful young witch at any cost.

"I'll rip him to pieces myself," he said, in a voice that was more than half growl. The only thing that kept him from turning back towards the castle was Hermione's hand on his arm.

"Bill?" she inquired. She had to admit to herself she was frightened Bill was usually so calm and laid back, but now he was absolutely shaking with anger. His eyes had turned a strange yellowish colour so unlike their usual cobalt blue. Understanding dawned in her eyes. "I'm not in any danger," she said firmly, looking into his eyes, "but I am very hungry."

Remembering he was taking her to dinner snapped Bill back to reality. "Hermione. I'm sorry. I have no idea what that was. I hope I didn't scare you." He was very worried now. It was incidents like this that had started his and Fleur's fighting. Except it usually happened on the 3 days of the full moon and it was usually directed at Fleur. They walked the rest of the way to the apparition point in an uncomfortable silence.

"How much does a polar bear weigh?" she asked.

"What?"

"How much does a polar bear weigh?"

"I have no idea."

"Just enough to break the ice!"

He looked at her incredulously. "That was horrible," he scolded as he burst into laughter.

"You looked like you could use a good laugh. And since I don't know many good jokes you'll just have to do with my horrible ones."

"Thanks. I'm still sorry about back there. I have no idea what came over me. Ever since Fenrir attacked me I've had flares in my temper like that, but only on the three days of the full moon." If he scared her off before they even got to the restaurant he'd never forgive himself.

"Bill, don't be silly. You were infected outside of the full moon so of course you're more prone to feeling the werewolf's instincts outside of the full moon. A female under your care was threatened and you felt protective. It's perfectly natural."

"Well as natural as being infected out of the full moon anyway." He still couldn't figure out why he'd lost control like that. "As for my prat of a little brother, he does have a point on this one."

Hermione snorted. "He does?"

Bill turned to face her and tilter her head to look into her eyes. "You're the best thing that ever happened to him. And I'll thank Merlin every day that he fucked that up." Bill caught a whiff of the most enticing aroma he'd ever encountered. He remembered one of his werewolf talks with Remus. _'You'll know your mate when you smell her.'_

************************************************

Hermione's heart was beating out of her chest. He pulled her even closer to his body, his arm firmly wrapped around her back. She could feel the muscles under his shirt. She thought her blood was going to boil any second. Without warning he turned on the spot to apparate them away.

When they arrived in the alley in muggle London Hermione immediately lost her balance.

"Sorry about that," Bill chuckled as he pulled held her so she could steady herself, "next time I'll warn you."

_No, I was just lightheaded from thinking you were going to kiss me, _she thought with more than a little sarcasm. _Wait; do I want him to kiss me? Who am I kidding, I want him to do more than kiss me. _She blushed at the mere thought. Mercifully they were at the restaurant.

Bill wasn't kidding when he'd referred to _Terracotta_ as a hole in the wall. It couldn't have had more than ten tables in the whole place, only one of which was occupied when they entered, and it looked like it was thirty seconds from falling down around them, but it felt oddly charming. Hermione was relieved that nothing about the place screamed 'romance!' They were seated quickly by a flamboyant Italian man named Marcello, given menus as well as a swift overview of that evenings specials, and left to their own devices just a suddenly.

"Did you catch any of that?" asked Bill in an amused whisper.

"Uhh, eggplant parmesan and something involving salmon. I think," chuckled Hermione. After reading her menu for a few minutes in silence she asked, "What do you recommend?"

"I've never had anything bad here, to tell you the truth. You-" He was cut off by Marcello.

"May I take your order?" inquired the overexcited waiter.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered to her in a deep, husky voice.

"Uh. Sure." _Really eloquent there 'Mione, _she chided to herself. _You're starting to sound like Ron._

Bill gave her a half smile that made the room very warm, took her menu, and started speaking rapidly in Italian.

"I didn't know you spoke Italian," she said when Marcello had gone.

"Yeah, I worked in Italy before I went to Egypt. I love to travel."

"That sounds like so much fun! I thought I wanted to become a healer when I graduate, but I don't think I'd like being stuck in a building all day every day for the rest of my life."

"I would love to travel with Gringotts again, but it wasn't feasible during the war, then Fleur didn't want to leave our home, and now…" Bill flushed as he stopped himself.

"And now you're engaged to a witch who's still in school and can't leave," she finished for him, sadly.

"I didn't mean that. I'm not bitter, sweetheart. Please don't look hurt. You're just finishing up you last year, and then you'll figure out what you want to do with your life. You could even take some time off and get your ducks in a row. I've been working with Gringotts so long I can get a transfer wherever we choose, I can take you all over the world."

Hermione was almost in tears. "Why?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"What do you mean why?"

"Why would you take care of me like that? Why do you seem so concerned with what I want?"

Bill stared at her in awe for a moment before speaking. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I really do feel terribly guilty about this, and I've never told anyone before." He took a deep breath and turned his gaze to his hands in his lap. "When I was young I dropped Ron on his head and didn't say anything. I fear it may have caused the mental damage required to treat you like shit."

His face was so serious Hermione didn't know what to make of it for a moment until he started laughing. "You prat!" she giggled and swatted him playfully on the chest. "Wait! I still go to school!"

"Um, yes…" he said, completely puzzled by her observation.

"No, I mean I don't graduate until June. We're to be married by March. How is that supposed to work?"

Bill suddenly looked horribly uncomfortable. "I was going to wait until at least dessert to bring this up. I went to see McGonagall before I picked you up and I asked her the same question. It won't be posted until tomorrow, but starting tomorrow all of the couples attending Hogwarts can move into flats together on the third floor and all students with fiancés or spouses outside of Hogwarts can become commuter students." He took her hand and looked into her eyes in a way that seemed to set her on fire. "Hermione, I know you and I don't know each other outside of our holiday chats, but will you move in with me?"

"Yes," was all she managed to get out before Marcello arrived with their salads. The rest of dinner went smoothly as they simply got to know each other. Hermione was quite pleased with Bill's choices for her dinner. She had never been on a date with a man who seemed so attentive of her needs. He refilled her wine for her, he asked Marcello for more water before she'd even realized her glass was empty, he even fed her bites of his food so she could taste it. She almost laughed at how different he was from Ron. If she'd even asked for a bite of Ron's dinner he might've stabbed her with his fork whereas Bill insisted she have the last bite of tiramisu.

"Now, I was planning on taking you to a dance club after dinner, but you're moving tomorrow morning so it's your call," said Bill as he signed their check.

"You dance?" Hermione asked. She'd tried to get Ron to go dancing with her all summer.

"I love dancing when I have a beautiful woman for a partner," Bill said smoothly.

Hermione blushed. "Well I should get some sleep if I'm moving in the morning, but only if we can go dancing another time."

"We can go whenever you like," Bill said as he rose from his chair and held her jacket out for her.

"Then another time. I should get back to Hogwarts and pack."

"That's probably best," he said as he put his hand on the small of her back to guide her back to the alley. He leaned down and spoke so she could feel his breath on her ear, "I would just be using dancing as an excuse to put my hands all over you." Again he wrapped his arms around her and apparated away before she had time to process.

***********************************************

Bill smirked as he caught Hermione's wide eyes and the scent of her arousal. He'd been teasing her all night just to watch her reactions, nothing too obvious, just the occasional brushing against her or a double entendre. He remembered how much fun flirting could be. He had to return his hand to the small of her back to get her out of her lust filed daze. Not that he minded. They made their way back to the castle in companionable silence.

"What time should I expect you tomorrow?" asked Hermione when they'd reached the entryway.

"Is ten too early?"

"Ten is perfect"

"Okay, ten it is. I'll pick you up here; unless you want me to come up and help you carry things, and take you out for breakfast."

"Here is probably best. I don't want Ron ruining my moving day."

"Okay, I will see you then," he said, still not releasing his hold on her back. He could tell she wasn't entirely comfortable with him that close yet and that fact almost made him growl. She looked up at him with such wide insecure eyes that he couldn't stop himself from wrapping his other arm around her and capturing her lips with his own. Her soft lips seemed to set him on fire, but, as it was their first date, Bill pulled away sooner than his body wanted him to, but not without giving a playful nip to her bottom lip and receiving the most delicious gasp in return. Instead of pulling away, he spoke in her ear in the way that made her shiver, "You will be comfortable in my arms soon, pet." He turned and walked out of the castle while he still had some will power. _I'm like this after one dinner, how the hell am I going to survive living with her??_


	6. Chapter 6

**Kind of a transitional chapter, sorry! I'm glad you seemed to enjoy the first date and, again, thank you all for the lovely reviews.**

Hermione couldn't keep the stupid grin off her face as she turned towards Gryffindor tower. She was in such a daze she didn't notice that she was being followed.

"That was _some_ kiss!" The voice startled Hermione and she drew her wand, whirling to see who was watching her.

"Oh, Harry! Thank goodness it's just you!" Hermione had never been more relieved in her life. _Note to self: talk to Bill about a solid plan for telling Ron._

"Was that who I think that was?" asked a rather stunned Harry.

"Harry, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you!" Hermione cried, hugging her friend. "I found out and then he asked me on a date and I panicked. Then you were spending so much time with Ron and, judging from what Ron said before I left, I couldn't tell you with him around. I shouldn't be making excuses! I'm sorry."

"Hermione," Harry chuckled, "calm down. I should have found more time to be with you since Ron did what he did. I'm sorry, too. Now, if you'll let me, why don't I escort back to the common room while you tell me all about your date."

Hermione was on cloud nine as she regaled Harry with her account of her first date with Bill. She was so happy she could share this with her best friend.

"I almost forgot!" Hermione said, just before they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "You should ask Ginny to move in with you tonight. Soon, so she won't be jealous when I'm packing."

"Move in with me? Where? How? Wait, where are you moving?"

"It will be announced tomorrow, but I'm going to become a commuter student and move in with Bill and you and Ginny will be offered an apartment on the third floor," she said quickly before anyone could hear them. "Now tell her so we can be girls and giggle and pack and stress out about living with boys! Persimmons."

The Fat Lady moved aside for Hermione to enter the common room, leaving a stunned, but obviously excited Harry with his mouth open in front of the portrait.

***************************************

Bill decided to stop by the Burrow before heading home after his date. It was still fairly early and, since he wanted everything to be perfect for his intended, he needed advice.

"Mum, hi. Is Dad around?" he asked as he entered the kitchen to find Molly Weasley cleaning dinner dishes.

"He's upstairs, he should be back down any minute. Now sit down and tell me about your date with the mystery girl. I do hope you changed between here and there."

"Muuuum! I'm 27 years old; I don't have to give you a run down of my dates anymore!"

"William. Weasley. Sit. Down." she said, putting a dangerous emphasis on every word. He sat. "Good, now tell me about my future daughter-in-law." She put a plate of cookies in front of him.

"She's beautiful. She's got these big, gorgeous eyes I could just get lost in. She's smart. I don't think I've ever met a more intelligent witch. She's almost as scary as you when she's mad, a true force to be reckoned with, I'll never cross her, but she's also got this insecure vulnerability that just makes me want to take her in my arms and protect her from the world. I can't even describe her, Mum, she's just bloody brilliant." Bill looked up when he'd finished to find his mother dabbing her eyes on the hem of her apron.

"Oh, Bill! I'm so happy for you! I can't wait to meet the girl!" she sobbed. "Wait right here, I've got something for you!" She almost knocked Arthur Weasley to the ground on her way out of the kitchen.

"What's gotten into her?" asked Arthur.

"I have no idea. I was telling her about my fiancé and she started crying, said she had something for me, and left the room," explained a bewildered Bill.

"Ah. I take it she liked what she heard?"

"I hope so. I really want her to accept the witch as _my_ fiancé." Bill noticed his father's look at his strange wording and quickly changed the subject. "I really came to ask you about muggle houses."

"What, specifically, about muggle houses do you want to know?"he asked.

"Well my fiancé is a muggle born and I want her to be comfortable in my new flat."

"Well she'll probably want to have con-"Arthur started when his wife entered the room.

"Here," she said, handing Bill a velvet box. "It's my mother's ring. I had been saving it for Ginny, but Harry wanted to use Lily's. Then I was going to give it to Ron for Hermione, you know how she's like a second daughter o me, especially after her falling out with her parents, but he told me he wasn't asking her to marry him."

"Wait, you knew he was going to break her heart?!" Bill cut in.

"Of course, dear, he told me when I offered him the ring. I tried to talk him out of it, but he was so sure that there was someone better out there for him. It broke my heart to know she'll never really be my daughter," she said, with tears in her eyes. "Oh well, no use dwelling on what could have been. Now I want you to have it. You're my oldest son and, from what you've told me of your soul mate, I'm going to adore my new daughter-in-law."

"Thanks Mum. I'm sure she'll love it. And I wouldn't worry too much about Hermione, she knows she's always welcome here. I wouldn't take away her place setting for Christmas dinner just yet," said Bill, hoping he didn't give too much away. It broke his heart to not tell her right then and there who he was marrying, but 'Mione would want to be there when he told her. Plus, the more people that knew the more likely it was to get back to Ron and he couldn't have that happen until he could threaten his baby brother within an inch of his miserable life for hurting Hermione.

**************************************

"Ginny, what if Lavender is right?" asked Hermione of the witch lying next to her. The two had transfigured their beds into one big one after they'd finished packing so they could have a sleep over before they both moved in with their fiancés.

"Then we'll call the Prophet because the slag is dumber than a post, but what exactly are you worried about?"

"Bill. He's older and experienced and I really don't want to disappoint him," she said, timidly.

"Hermione, if you just talk to him I'm sure he'll understand and take things slowly. Don't worry so much. And if you need to do your precious _research _you could always take Lav-Lav's advice," she joked.

***************************************

Bill arrived at the Hogwarts entryway at ten sharp to pick up Hermione only to find her crying with his only sister.

"What did the little shit do now?! I swear to Merlin I will rip him limb from limb!" he bellowed as he rushed to Hermione's side.

"What?" she asked puzzled.

"Ron. What has he done? What are you crying?" He couldn't bear to see tears flowing down her beautiful face.

"And here I thought you were my smart brother," Ginny said with a watery chuckle. "We're girls, best friends, and moving away from each other!"

"Hermione, sweetheart, you don't have to move in with me if you don't want to! I merely suggested it as an opportunity to get to know one another! If you'd rather stay here we can work something out!" He was starting to panic. _How thick can I get? I'm taking her away from all of her friends right after the war and while she's on the outs with her family! Why didn't I think of that before?_

"Bill, calm down! I do want to move in with you, I'm just going to miss sleep over's with my best friend," she explained.

_They have sleep over's? _he thought to himself._ They're over 17! Man, if any of the Gryffindor boys know about this I'm going to have to beat up a lot of people._

"Oh, well do you two need some more time to say goodbye, or are you alright until Monday?" he asked.

"I think we're alright, but 'Mione? If my big brother gives you any trouble do not hesitate to owl me. You're always welcome on Harry and my couch." Ginny gave her friend a hug and turned to her brother. "You treat her right and announce this soon! Mum keeps owling depressed that Hermione will never truly be a part of her family." With a hug to his sister, Bill took Hermione's school bag and escorted her back to the apparition point where he popped her to their new home.

"Welcome! I haven't actually decorated anything yet," he said sheepishly, extending an arm towards a living room full of nice, but horribly mismatched furniture. "We can transfigure everything to match. The tellyphone man will be here between two and six tonight so we have to have everything magical away for that."

"The telephone man? Why are we getting a telephone?" she asked.

"Well I know you and your parents are on the outs, but I thought you might want a muggle way to contact your family. That and you need a telephone to call the cable man. We need to go get a television sometime."

"You would have a television and a telephone just to make me feel more at home?" she asked in the tiny voice he noticed she got when she felt like she didn't deserve what he was doing.

"Of course! This is your home too! I want you to feel like it, though this does mean that my father will be visiting us a lot. Mum won't let him have one."

"Speaking of your Mum, when are we announcing our engagement?"she asked.

"What do you think of tomorrow at Sunday lunch at the Burrow? We can owl Mum right now and she can send a note to Hogwarts to get Harry, Ginny, and Ron there. I know it's soon, but it's better we tell them than they find out on their own and the longer we keep it secret the higher the chance of that happening."

"I suppose you're right. I just don't want your family to hate me. I can't even bring myself to think of how to tell my parents. The last thing they would want now is to be dragged into more 'magical bullshit.'" She looked so dejected that it broke Bill's heart.

"Do you want help unshrinking your things and putting them away?"

"Sure, they're all in my school bag," she said, and they set to work getting Hermione moved in.

************************************

Hermione had so many boxes of books that Bill stopped looking in them. _I didn't think anyone had more books than me! I may have to modify the library! _Picking up another box he noticed this one was unlabeled.

"This another book box, kitten?" he called to her in the library.

"Would you just pick a term of endearment already?" she asked as she came around the corner.

"I'm stuck between pet, kitten, love, and sweetheart. Though I think 'lover' might suit you quite well," he winked. She'd stopped short and stared at him with her mouth open. "Sorry. No more innuendos," he backpedaled. She'd been getting uncomfortable with them more and more over the past three hours. "I didn't mean it, love. Where does this box go?" She still hadn't moved. "Hermione?" he said sharply. That seemed to snap her out of whatever was up.

"That box goes in my room! I'll be in the library!" Her voice had gotten very high and he could smell her fear.

_Something is up_, he thought. He took the box to her room as she'd asked. _She didn't say not to look in it. What if it's something I should know about? One peek can't hurt. _He checked over his shoulder before opening the box full of _Playwizard_ magazines. _What would she be doing with a box full of pictures of naked witches? Naked witches, sleep over's with Ginny, Merlin's left bullock, my fiancé is a lesbian! With my sister!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait between updates. Life'll do that. And, as always, thank you for the wonderful reviews!**

After his revelation, Bill left Hermione to her unpacking while he went to the muggle electronics store to clear his head and purchase a telephone and a television. Hermione had given him a list of things to look for and seemed quite content to spend the rest of the weekend organizing their new home. Her realized that there was no point in getting worked up about Hermione's questionable sexuality, he simply needed to sit down and talk with her about it. _Even if she is a lesbian I'll still be happier than I was with Fleur,_ he reasoned, _and wank just as much._

****************

Hermione had finished the library in record time. Bill really was a neat individual and his organizational system for the library was very easy for her to pick up. She loved that about him. She was about to move on to her bedroom when she heard someone enter the flat.

"That was fast! What kind did you get?" she called as she made her way to the front door only to find that it wasn't Bill at all.

"Do I want to know what you're talking about?" Charlie asked with a suggestive smirk.

"Charlie! Bill went to buy us a television. I'm not sure how long he'll be," she said as she hugged her soon to be brother-in-law.

"Crap. Do you think you could help me?" He looked like a lost puppy. "I wasn't planning on proposing to Gabby until her seventeenth birthday, but when I told her that she became furious with me and now she's talking about taking some other bloke to Percy's wedding! I don't know what to do."

"She is a little young to be engaged," Hermione chuckled. "Hell, I'm a little young to be engaged! She's probably upset that you haven't made a tangible commitment to her. Have you thought of something like a promise ring? Something small and not very expensive, but enough to show her that you're taking this seriously and you want to be with her when it doesn't make you a pedophile."

"Ha ha. Off color jokes aside, that's a really great idea. Could you come help me pick one out?"

"Only if we can get some chips or something. Bill hasn't gone grocery shopping yet and all this unpacking has me famished!"

"Anything for my almost sister!" Charlie laughed as he wrote a quick not to Bill.

As they walked toward the Leaky Cauldron he noticed something odd. "Where's your 'tangible commitment'?" He gestured to her left hand.

"I'm moving in with Bill, he doesn't need to get me an engagement ring. He gave me a desk in his library." Despite her happy words even she could hear the hurt in her voice. Every little girl dreams of her perfect man getting down on one knee and proposing with a gorgeous ring.

"So, how're you and Bill announcing this tomorrow?" Charlie asked, changing the subject.

******************************

Bill returned home with his magically shrunken television to find a note from his brother.

_Bill-_

_Taken Hermione for food and jewelry. Back soon._

_Charlie_

Before he could contemplate the meaning of the note Charlie and Hermione entered laughing . Bill couldn't help but growl softly at the sight of his brother's hands on his Hermione's waist, holding her up.

"Hello beautiful," he said, pulling her away from Charlie and planting a lingering kiss to her forehead.

"Hi. I'm going to go finish unpacking my room. Bye Charlie, I had fun!" Hermione said as she slipped from Bill's arms without meeting his gaze.

"What was that about?" Bill asked.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think. If I'd known you weren't giving her an engagement ring I would never have taken her shopping for a promise ring for Gabby. She kept saying it was fine and she didn't want one, but by the time we were leaving the jewelry shop she was nearly in tears," Charlie explained in a hushed voice.

"I'm a total prat," sighed Bill. "I have Grandma Prewitt's ring to give to her, but I was waiting for the right time. I didn't think our first date was appropriate, but what about this situation is?"

"Well go and fix it. Have you ever seen that girl cry? It's like watching Ginny cry. It makes me want to bash someone's head in. I'll see you tomorrow and don't worry, Fred and I will back you up if there's any trouble."

Bill ran his hands through his long hair and gathered his courage as Charlie saw himself out. They had a lot to talk about.

************************************

"Come in," said Hermione when Bill knocked.

"Hermione, can we talk?" asked Bill.

"Yes," she said. She knew she was being petty and childish, but after her shopping trip with Charlie she was a little resentful.

"Look, I'm sorry about the ring," he started, sitting down on the bed beside her. "I have one for you and can give it to you right now if that's what you want, but I was planning on waiting a month or so to see if the right moment came along. I know that this probably isn't how you always imagined you would be courted by your future husband, but I wanted to make it as romantic and right as I possibly can."

Hermione thought her heart would burst. "That's so sweet. I'm sorry for being so selfish about it, but I'm just surrounded by newly engaged couples! If one more girl shoves her left hand in my face I think I might scream," she laughed and moved closer to him on the small bed.

"I can understand." He looked really uncomfortable and seemed to find one of the blue flowers on her duvet very interesting. "Um, there's something else we need to talk about. You might be mad at me when I tell you what I did, but I think it's for the best in the long run. We're going to be together for the rest of our lives and I want you to know you can talk to me about absolutely anything. I will be there for you in whatever capacity you need me to be."

"Uh, thanks?"

"When you became so flustered about that one box this morning I opened it."

"Which- oh. Oh!" She was mortified. She covered her rapidly reddening face with her hands. _I'm going to kill Lavender for convincing me I needed to research sex! I'm going to kill Lavender for being the cause of this conversation._

"Hey now, it's nothing to be ashamed of." He comfortingly stroked her arm. "You can't help it if you're attracted to girls."

"You see, the thing- wait. What? Attracted to what?"

"You're not attracted to girls?" he asked.

"No! Not that there's anything wrong with that, but I am attracted to men."

"Then what are you doing with a box full of pictures of naked witches?"

She tried to think of an excuse quickly, but finally decided that honesty was the best policy. "One of the girls in my dorm gave them to me so I could do research." Her face was Gryffindor red.

"Research for what? Your own porno?"

"Please don't make me say it," she begged.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I honestly can't work out what a box full of _Playwizard's_ could possibly be research for."

She huffed. "I was going to research sex."

"What got into your head that you need to research sex?"he asked.

_In for a penny, in for a pound_. She sighed, "Lavender started talking about how my soul mate would be disappointed with me if I 'wasn't a halfway decent shag' and offered me those magazines as research."

To her total embarrassment, Bill laughed. "Pet, you could never disappoint me! Wait, Ron never told you that you were a disappointment in that department, did he?"

"No! Ron and I never…" She started to wonder if she had enough blood in her extremities since all of it seemed to be in her face at this point. "In fact I've never…"

"Are you trying to tell me you're a virgin?" She nodded. "Don't be embarrassed, love. We can take things slowly. How far have you gotten so I'll know not to push?"

_What if I want you to push, _she thought as she removed her hands from her face, for the fifth time, to look into his piercing blue eyes. "Just," she cleared her throat. "Just kissing."

Bill looked as if he'd been hit in the head with a hammer. "You have had an orgasm though, right?"

"You mean by myself?" This conversation was getting into dangerous territory.

"Well we've just established that you haven't gotten one from a friend."

"I don't do that."

"What do you mean you don't do that? Everyone does that! You mean to tell me that you have never in your life had an orgasm?"

"No." She suddenly noticed how close he was to her. And the fact that they were on a bed. He seemed to notice these facts as well. When he looked at her his stormy blue eyes looked dark and hungry. _Maybe we should've had this conversation in the living room. _


	8. Chapter 8

**I know! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update, but thank you for sticking with me. You all are wonderful! It's been a really crappy month, but Nissa got my butt in gear. Happy birthday!**

*************************

The idea of being the first and only person to touch Hermione made Bill almost crazy with lust. He couldn't stop himself from reaching forward and crushing his mouth into hers, pouring every ounce of passion he could into it. He'd never tasted anything sweeter than her lips, or felt anything more pleasant than her tongue against his, and the scent of her arousal only served to fuel him. She was so soft and warm in his arms and his hands started to move up her sides and along her back. He moved his nose along her neck and down to her collar bone, planting kissed along the way and breathing in the scent of his mate, when he realized that the scent of her arousal was now ruined by a slight tinge of fear. All at once he released her and stood by the open door.

"Hermione, I'm sorry! I promised I wouldn't push you and then I jump on you. Forgive me?" he pleaded, tugging his long red locks.

"Calm down. While I'm glad you didn't try to go any further right this second, I don't think that a bit of heated snogging is entirely out of order. We have to do a lot more than that once we get married," she added, with a blush.

_Merlin she looks beautiful when she blushes! _Bill thought. _I probably shouldn't be allowed in her bedroom anymore…_

"Do you want to go get dinner ready and talk about our plan of attack tomorrow?" she asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Of course."

"And Bill? Don't take things _too_ slowly."

Bill was gob smacked as she sauntered past him toward the kitchen. _That little minx will be the death of me._

******************************

Sunday afternoon Hermione adjusted her cardigan for the millionth time. She was very nervous about walking into the Burrow alone after the last time she'd spoken to Ron, Merlin knew what he'd been telling his family about her, but agreed with Bill that, since the purpose of the lunch was for him to announce his fiancé, arriving together would only serve to cause an uproar. They'd had Ginny owl Molly to ask if it was alright if Hermione were to come, as she was practically family. Gathering her courage she opened the garden gate and, mercifully, ran into Ginny first.

"'Mione! You look as if you're going to be sick. Calm down. Charlie, George, Harry and I already know and are backing you up, Percy is too much of a ponce to care, Dad takes everything in stride and has always loved you, so really the only wild cards are Mum and Ron."

"Thanks, Gin."

"'MIONE!" called the lady of the house, rushing out to greet her. " I feel like I haven't seen you in ages! Have you gotten skinnier? Not to worry, I'll send leftovers away with you, you'll be back to straights in no time!" exclaimed a very excited Molly Weasley.

"Thanks," was all Hermione could manage in response, as the older witch was crushing her windpipe.

"Give the girl some air, Mum," said George. "Where should I put the third table?"

"Over by the—Oh, you'd better just let me do it," and Molly was off again.

"Don't look so nervous, 'Mione. You're practically already family," George assured her quietly before going to help his mother.

"I'd better get back to helping too," Ginny said, leaving Hermione alone.

"What're you doing here? I thought being in my family was beneath you," spat Ron, entering the garden.

"Ron, you know I never said that! I was very much ready to marry you!" She couldn't understand what she'd done to Ron to make him treat her this way.

"Like I'd want a slag like you!" retorted Ron, keeping his voice down so as not to alert his family. "You say you love me and a week later you're shacking up with some bloke you barely know without even a ring on your finger!"

She'd expected he was going to be nasty, but this hurt more than she'd prepared for. She could feel the tears forming behind her eyes, but refused to give him the satisfaction of crying.

"He's a better wizard than you!" She didn't know what made her say it, but she knew it was the wrong thing for Ron's temper the moment it came out of her mouth.

"He can have you!" whispered Ron as he shoved past her to see the rest of his family.

Bill must have gone in the front door because Hermione hadn't seen him arrive, but everyone was sitting down. George and Angelina conspiratorially sat one seat away from Bill so it wouldn't look odd for Hermione to have to sit beside him. Charlie winked at her from his place next to Gabby. Everyone made polite small talk as heaping dishes of food were passed around, but once everyone was settled curiosity peaked.

"So, Bill, are you ever going to tell us who your mystery soul mate is? You call us all for Sunday lunch to announce it and didn't even bring the girl," said Arthur. Hermione immediately tried to hide her blush.

"Before I tell you all who my wonderful witch is, I want you all to know that I care about her more than I ever realized. She's beautiful, smart, and the most caring woman I could ever hope to meet and, no matter what any of you thinks, I will stand by her and care for her for the rest of my life." Bill looked up to see his mother dabbing her eyes with a napkin. "Hermione is my soul mate."

There was silence. Hermione couldn't even move after his confessions. Could she be luckier? Finally she managed to look around the table and noticed other than Ron's murderous looks, no one seemed to be upset.

"I KNEW IT! I knew you'd be a Weasley someday!" cried Molly, pulling Hermione into a hug.

While everyone was congratulating the happy couple no one, but Hermione seemed to notice Ron get up and leave garden. After years of friendship he couldn't even pretend to be happy for her?

*************************

"Can you believe all of the leftovers your mother sent with us?" asked Hermione when they'd arrived home, several hours later. "We won't have to cook for a month!" she laughed as they put the containers away. Excusing Ron, the whole family seemed more than happy to accept Hermione. They'd even decided on a February wedding.

"You have gotten skinny," chuckled Bill, giving her a once over. Her dress was rather baggy, like everything else he'd seen her in, but you could see from her collar bone that she could stand to gain some weight. Thinking about it, he realized he hadn't seen her eat a whole lot all weekend. "I know you didn't get a lot to eat last year, but have you gotten your appetite back since?"

"What do you mean? I eat. I eat loads more than I did last year. Three meals a day!" she defended.

"Well yes, but I've seen how much you eat, it's only a few bites." He was starting to get worried. He'd read that POWs had a hard time getting back to proper eating habits and were often reticent to do so, but it was his job to keep her healthy.

"I eat until I'm full."

"I know, love, but since you didn't get enough last year your body doesn't know what to do with proper amounts of food. Don't worry, we can see how much you eat naturally now and start gradually increasing it by a couple bites, you'll be healthy in no time." With that he picked her up and put her on top of the counter.

"And you'll still want to be married to me when I'm fat?" she sulked.

"As big as a house, love," he replied, kissing her pouted pink lips. He laughed as he pulled away, but rested his forehead against hers.

"What?" she asked, getting self conscious.

"I can smell that," he said in a deep husky whisper, he felt her shiver. "Your arousal. It's intoxicating and I'm finding it difficult to remain a gentleman."

"Then don't."

"What?" Bill asked after a minute.

"I just.. I mean I'm not suggesting we have…. We could just…." Her stammering was silenced with his lips.

"I promised I would take things slowly and I will. Just not too slowly," he grinned as he swept her into his arms and out of the kitchen.

*****************************

Before Hermione knew what was happening she landed on Bill's bed. He was soon hovering above her, attaching his mouth to her neck in a way that made her thoughts incoherent. His hands roamed her side until she was sure she was going to combust.

"Bill! I need…" Hermione panted.

"What is it that you need, love?" he whispered, nibbling her earlobe.

"I… I need…" but she couldn't finish. "I don't know!" She was starting to get frustrated. She'd never felt this way before. Not only was she going to spontaneously combust, she didn't know the solution to the problem.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes. Just, please?" she was begging.

He lifted her dress over her head and, just as she thought she was free of the blasted thing, trapped her arms in the sleeves over her head. "Mmm, I think I like you like this," he crooned petting the now exposed skin on her stomach, "but maybe not tonight." He pulled the dress the rest of the way off leaving her in her sensible cotton knickers.

"Your clothes are still on," she pointed out. If she was getting stared at he could be too.

"And they're going to stay that way tonight. I don't need any more temptation than your gorgeous body, pet."

Just as she was about to protest his hands ghosted over her nipples, setting her body on fire once again. He replaced his hand on her nipple with his mouth while his hands made their way down her body. Hermione wanted to scream as she wiggled to get him to touch her where she needed him most and when he finally went to pet her through her soaked knickers her mind, for the first time in her life, went completely blank. She'd never felt so out of control in her life and she was starting to like it. She moaned loudly when he bit down on her left nipple only to feel him chuckle as he laved it with his tongue. His hands became less and less timid about feeling her through the thin cotton fabric until he started rubbing forceful circles around her clit. When Hermione didn't think she could take anymore her ripped the soaked material away from her body, plunged a finger into her, and sent her over the edge.

When she could finally remember her own name, Hermione looked up to see Bill licking his finger and making the most alluring purring noises.

"Gods you taste amazing, pet. I can't tell you how hard it is to not just devour you whole," he growled as he wrapped her in a blanket and put his arms around her.


	9. Chapter 9

Bill lay in his bed watching Hermione sleep wishing they didn't have to go back to the real world tomorrow. His sleeping angel was snuggled into his chest, holding onto his shirt as if her life depended on it.  
_I wonder if she's ever cuddled with a man before_ he thought. _Bollocks. I knew I was taking things too quickly. She barely knows me! Fuck, I barely know her! All I know are her political views and how fucking sexy she is when..._ he stopped that thought short.  
All lascivious thoughts aside, what did Bill know about the naked witch nuzzling his chest? Absolutely nothing before age eleven. She went to Hogwarts and started taking care of Harry and Ron. She figured out the chamber of secrets, getting petrified in the process, helped Sirius and Buckbeak escape their doomed fates, helped Harry not get killed in the triwizard tournament, started Dumbledore's army, fought death eaters in the department of mysteries, always pitched in as much as she was allowed with Order business, fought the night Dumbledore was killed, took care of Harry and Ron last year while hunting for Horcruxes and getting tortured, and fought in the final battle. All while finding time to help anyone who asked with their homework, and championing house elf rights. Merlin, when did this witch do anything for herself? When did anyone do anything for her? He had never met her parents and had no ideas of how she'd grown up, but such an above average sense of responsibility had to come from somewhere. Had his beautiful angel ever known what it was like to be taken care of?  
Taking in her emaciated, fragile form, facial features completely relaxed for the first time he could recall, he decided that the answer didn't matter because she needed it now. And it didn't matter how he'd gotten into the position of being responsible for her happiness and well-being. He vowed to himself to make her the happiest, healthiest witch that ever lived.  
And Bill Weasley had never failed at anything he really put his mind to.

Hermione was very comfortable. She couldn't remember ever having been this comfortable in her life. No, she couldn't quite remember where she was or why she would be experiencing new levels of comfort, but she couldn't find the energy to care.  
"You know, your face tenses when you wake up," a deep, velvety voice ghosted over her ear. "What's your favorite color?"  
"My favorite color?" she questioned, still in her sleep induced haze. She finally managed to crack open her eyes only to spring out of bed as if burned. "Bill! You're in m- your bed! I was in your bed! And I'm completely nude, no longer in your bed, thus no longer covered. Could you hand me the sheet please?"  
Bill did as he was told, looking entirely too close to laughter in Hermione's opinion.  
"Sorry. I just woke up," she stated, once she'd wrapped herself in Bill's blue bed sheet, wondering if it was possible to blush ones-self to death.  
"Funnily enough, I was aware of that," he said, finally giving into his laughter. "So are you going to answer my question?"  
"Purple. Is there a reason we're having this conversation without clothes?" He simply raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh. Yes. That. Thank you. I think I'll go take a shower now, then make you something to eat," she said, wasting no time in fleeing the room without waiting for a response.  
Once safely in the bathroom she removed Bill's bed sheet and looked at herself in the mirror. Thinking about it she hadn't given herself more than a cursory glance since before the war. There wasn't much reason to. She was shocked with what she saw. Her ribs, shoulders, and hips all stuck out farther than could be entirely healthy. Her curls were flatter than she remembered and her hair seemed dull and lifeless. And her breasts! Weren't they supposed to be getting bigger at her age? She had the chest of her fourteen year old self.  
Then she thought of Fleur Delacour. Perfect, flowing sheets of beautiful, blond, veela hair, nice, tanned, practically pore-less skin, huge, gorgeous, blue eyes, and curves in all the right proportions and places. _And he got stuck with me. What's the point in even trying to compete with that?_

Bill was just finishing setting the table for supper when he heard Hermione exit her bedroom.  
"Supper's ready when you are,"he called.  
"Bill! I told you I'd make supper for you!" she admonished. "You didn't have to go to all that trouble, I'm not even really hungry."  
He didnt quite recognize at first the fury that washed over him. It was the wrong time of the month to be feeling wolf-fury. But someone was endangering the health and wellbeing of his Hermione.  
"You are going to eat something though, right? For your health?" the rational side of Bill asked.  
"I had lunch, it's more than I eat normally and-" Hermione was cut off by Bill's fierce growl.  
"If you don't start taking care of yourself I'll have to do it for you," he said, dangerously low. He could smell her fear, but he couldn't calm down. She was hurting herself. She'd been hurting herself for months.  
Without thinking he picked her up and plopped her down in a chair at the table. The scent of her fear was almost overwhelming, but he was doing this for her own good. When he hear the pop of her disapperation his heart dropped.  
It took him almost an hour of slow breathing to calm himself. He was angry at her for not taking care of herself, angry at himself for not talking to her rationally and scaring her off, terrified that she might not want to come back, and heartbroken that he'd broken the trust she'd shown him that afternoon.  
Not trusting himself to apparate, he flooed to Charlie's flat.  
"Oi, what're you doing here? I thought you'd be celebrating your pending nuptials with the little-" Charlie's greeting stopped when he was his big brother's tear stained face. "What did you do?"  
After relaying to Charlie his deplorable behavior, which took much longer than it should have since he was crying into the tea he'd been given, he was appalled when Charlie started to laugh.  
"What the fuck do you find so funny?"  
"Mate, you forget that care of magical creatures was my best subject and I've read about it at length. Including the topic of werewolves, which, I'll have you know, I brushed up on after your brush with Fenrir. I also happen to know that, while the brightest witch of her age, your Hermione was never the best at my favorite subject. Once she calms down and researches she'll forgive you in a heartbeat. You couldn't help yourself. As for Hermione's health, I think that's going to take some digging."  
"I tried talking to her about it this afternoon! That's part of what made me so angry, she promised me just this afternoon to try harder with her nutrition and then spat it back in my face!" Bill growled, starting to shake again.  
"Calm down. She did no such thing. I think Hermione's problem runs deeper than just the not eating. I can't even remember having one of her pet projects all summer and I remember Ginny looking tired a lot and when I asked she told me that Hermione'd been having nightmares."  
"In which case she might not even realize what the real problem is. When did you get so smart, little brother? Remember that game you, Percy, and I used to play when we were upset or conflicted?" Bill asked.  
A slow smile spread across Charlie's face. "I'll owl Percy to come to your place tomorrow night. You owl anyone Hermione might run to if she's upset to make sure she's okay, but give her space tonight. You scared her."  
"Okay. Thanks Charlie. See you tomorrow evening." Bill called as he headed for the floo, only to be stopped by his little brother's hand around his arm.  
"I love you, but I don't trust your wolf instincts to listen to my advice. You're staying here tonight. You can use a few of the owl order owls."

Hermione Granger swore once she reached the gargoyle statue guarding the Headmistress' office realizing that she has no idea what the password was nor if the Headmistress would be in at eight o'clock at night on a Sunday.  
"Language, Miss Granger," chided Minerva, as she walked up behind her favorite student.  
"Headmistress! Thank goodness you're here! I need to know where Neville has moved! I need to speak with him tonight."  
Taking in Hermione's frazzled state, Minerva was instantly worried. "Is everything alright, Miss Granger?"  
"Yes. No. I don't know. I just need to talk to a trusted peer that is not, nor will ever be, related to William Weasley."  
"Very well, dear girl. Calm down and come use the floo in my office," the older woman said gently. "I know you need to talk to someone your age right now, but if you ever need a motherly opinion, you know you can always talk to me. I heard from Molly that you and your parents aren't seeing eye to eye right now and, given that life keeps throwing obsticals beyond your years in your path, you may need advice from a woman who as you put it, 'is not, nor will ever be, related to William Weasley.'"  
With tears in her eyes Hermione gave her Headmistress a hug. "You have no idea how much that means to me."  
Offering her the floo powder, Minerva told her the name of her destination and stepped back. Hermione stepped into the green flames, said "Shell Cottage," and disappeared without even pausing to wonder why that destination sounded so familiar.  
"'ermione! What are you doing 'ere?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Fleur!" Hermione gasped. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to come here. I should've realized..."

"'Ermione! Calm down! What ees wrong?" Fleur asked. Only then did Hermione realize she'd started crying.

"It's nothing, really. I'm sorry to have barged in on you like this. I had a disagreement with my soul mate and needed to talk to someone so the Headmistress kindly told me this is where I would find Neville. I'll just be on my way now." Hermione said, feeling foolish as she tried to compose herself.

"Nonsense! Neville is out in zee garden wees zee night blooming plants. I can go and geet 'im if you weesh, but I seenk maybee you could use a woman to talk to?" Fleur's voice was so kind and gentle that Hermione felt bad for all of the mean things she'd thought about the woman over the past few days.

"That is very kind of you, far kinder than you realize, and I thank you, but I really should be going."

"And go where? You cannot go back to your 'ome in zees condeetion, and zere is obviouslee a reason you did not go to 'Arry or Ginevera. I cannot eemagine you would want to go to Ronald. So eef I let you leave 'ere, where weel you spend tonight?"

"Your ex husband is my soul mate," Hermione blurted, recoiling from the explosion that was sure to come.

"Zen I am definately zee one you should be talking to zees night. I am guessing 'e 'ad one of 'ees wolfish outbursts?" There was no ill will in her voice, nor an ounce of malice on her beautiful face. "I can see you are trying to find my moteeves in 'elping you. Seet down and I weel make us some tea," she said as she started busying herself around the kitchen.

"You don't have to do this. Really." Hermione's arguments were losing steam. Fleur seemed genuinely happy to help.

"You don't 'ave to seem so shocked zat I want to 'elp Beel's new relationsheep. 'Is attack was trajeek, but eet changed 'im into a man oo was not zee man I fell een love wees. I 'ave already mourned zee man I lost and we tried to make eet work, but, as zee ministry 'as pointed out, some sings are not meant to be. 'Ee was always more hostile wees me, especially around zee full moon, and zen 'ee would beat 'imself up for eet. Zee guilt, for me not being what zee wolf wanted, not being ees true mate, was terrible. I deestanced myself from 'eem, which deed not 'elp at all. You are 'ees true mate, so sings will be easier for you, but zey wel not always be easy," she finished, placing a cup of tea in front of the younger witch.

They sat in silence drinking their tea. Hermione didn't think of much while she sipped the comforting beverage. She simply sat and felt safe. It wasn't until she'd finished her tea that Hermione explained her horrendous evening. When she looked up she saw a knowing smirk on the unusually patient witch's face.

"So you are truley Beel's mate," she said, more to herself it seemed. "'Is mating eenstincts took over. As your mate eet ees 'is job to take are of you. Your 'ealth, 'appiness, and wellbeing. Eet does not matter zat eet was you oo sreatened zat wellbeing by not eating, which I am as well concerned about but won't lecture you tonight, and eet ees 'is responsablity to make you eat. Eef you make an effort on zee small sings, like taking a few bites of zee dinner 'ee prepared for you even zough you are not 'ungery, zen when zee big sings come along you weel 'ave more enerjee to fight 'im on zoze."

"I suppose you're right. He just frightened me and I know he didn't- Oh God!" Hermione suddenly had the expression of someone who just realized they left the stove on. Yesterday. "I didn't tell him where I was going! I just abandoned him! He was just trying to take care of me and I left him with no clue of where to find me or if I would be okay! Oh Merlin! He must be beside himself! Fleur, thank you so much for your hospitality and your advice, but I have to go."

"Eet ees okay, 'Ermione, I understand. You can use our floo. Eef you need anysing you know where to find me." Fleur offered her the floo powder.

"I don't know if he's had time to have the floo hooked up to the floo network, I'd better just apparate," she thought aloud, rushing out the door of Shell cottage and almost running into Neville.

"Hermione! Is everything okay? What're you doing here?" asked Neville.

"Can't explain, got to run, ask Fleur, congratulations on your soul mate!" she yelled as she dashed for the apparation point and apparated back to Bill's flat. Only to find everything exactly where it'd been when she left, with the exception of the man she'd abandoned.

_Where would he go? _she thought to herself. _And am I looking for Bill or the wolf? The wolf would go to his mate, but he didn't know where to find me. Who would he go to for help? Ginny or Charlie maybe? If he's gone to Hogwarts the Headmistress will tell him where I've gone. _And with that she penned a quick note to Bill telling him she was checking Charlie's flat in case he'd gone to Hogwarts.

****************

Bill couldn't sleep. He'd gotten an owl back from Ginny saying she hadn't heard from Hermione and one from McGonagall saying Hermione was safe, but that she wouldn't tell him where Hermione had gone. Apparently his witch had been very distraught and her Headmistress thought it best to give her time to cool off. Which made sense. He supposed. He would just feel a lot better if he could see for himself that she was okay.

_Like she'd want to see you anyway, _he thought. _You scared her half to death being a controlling beast. She'll never want you now. You should have come to Charlie for help first. _His brother's idea of introducing his Hermione to the game he played with his two younger brothers had been brilliant. He just hoped that she would forgive him enough to try it.

Suddenly the fire turned green and out popped a witch. His witch. He couldn't see very well in the dark, but he knew in his bones it was his Hermione.

"Bill? are you here?" she whispered into the dark.

"Yes. On the couch," he whispered back. It was taking all of his strength to stay where he was, but he didn't want to frighten her again. This resolve broke when she tripped over an ottoman. Bill rushed to her side and swept her up in his arms. _Where she belongs,_ he thought.

"I'm so sorry," they both said at the same time.

"What are you sorry for?" Bill felt worse that she'd thought any of this mess was her fault. "I shouldn't have attacked you like that. I should have talked to you again. I'm so sorry."

"I should have realized your instincts would be to take care of me! I've researched werewolves, I understand some of their mating instincts. Then I just abandoned you! Gods you must have been so hurt. I didn't even tell you where I was or that I was alive!" His grip on her tightened as she voiced his pain over the past couple hours.

"Please don't apologize. It makes me feel like more of a prat," he muttered, nuzzling into her hair.

"Can we go home now?" she asked. His heart melted. _Home._ She called the flat she shared with him home.

"Of course, love."

* * *

When they got back to the flat Hermione remembered what Fleur had told her about making an effort on the small things when it came to Bill's mating instincts.

"Can we maybe have a small snack before bed?" she asked timidly.

The look on Bill's face was radiant. If all she had to do to make him that happy was choke down a couple bites of food it was more than worth the effort on her part. _I wish I'd realized that earlier. _He led her over to their dinner table where he must have place a charm on the food to stay hot. Like he'd expected her to come back and eat it. _Or hoped you would. _She sat and ate half of the plate, hoping the food would extinguish some of the guilt burning in her chest.

_"_We should be getting to bed," Bill said, as he cleared up with a delicate flourish of his wand. He looked almost afraid to leave her, like she would disappear if he wasn't watching her. It made Hermione's heart clench.

"You're right. Goodnight, Bill. Thank you for dinner." Hermione kissed his cheek and went through the motions of going to bed.

Laying in the dark she couldn't sleep. She'd been too worried about how lunch with the Weasley's would go the night before that she hadn't noticed how weird it felt to not be sleeping at Hogwarts. There wasn't the familiarity of Parvati's snoring, or the ugly crimson drapings around her bed that had always kept her safe. It was the first time in her life that she'd been allowed to decorate her own space and it just felt wrong. The lavender walls that she'd loved so much in the daytime felt cold and uninviting in the darkness. The floral duvet that had given the room a light and joyful quality just this morning reminded her of her mother's favorite quilt that resided in her parent's house where she was no longer welcome. And what _was_ that whining noise? It was starting to drive her mad!

With a huff, Hermione got out of bed. She couldn't right her decorating faux pas just now, but she could find that horrible noise and possibly make it stop. It sounded like a wounded animal! She followed it down the hall to Bill's room. She knocked softly, but received no response. She cracked the door and softly called his name. The whining hitched. She tip-toed into the room and the whining stopped all together. _Finally, _she thought, and turned to go back to bed, but as soon as she exited the room the whining started again. It was Bill. The realization brought her guilt from her earlier actions back full force.

She went back down to her room and retrieved her duvet and a pillow and returned to Bill's bedside. Settling into the soft blue carpet, surrounded by the pale grey walls, Hermione drifted off to sleep in minutes.


	11. Chapter 11

**I know I suck. I'm sorry. This chapter's a little short, but it just made sense to stop it there and I should have the next one up either later tonight or tomorrow as a thank you to all of my readers for not having me tarred and feathered for making you wait so long.**

***********************  
**

Bill awoke Monday morning feeling more content than he could ever remember waking. He was not a morning person, usually only waking with enough time to shower and clothe himself before having to be out the door, but this morning he was awake an hour and a half before he had to leave. Contemplating what to do with his extra time, he tensed when he heard a soft muffled snore coming from his floor. He edged his way to the side of the bed and peered over to find the most adorable sight he'd ever seen.

On the floor was his Hermione with her quilt tangled around her legs, but wrapped so that it still covered her arms. Her pillow was half covering the top half of her face so that the only parts of her that he could see were the ends of her mess of brown curls, her left foot, and the space from her perfectly shaped upper lip to the tops of her shoulders. After the initial melting of his heart, Bill couldn't help but be angry with her for sleeping on the floor. There were two perfectly good beds, a couch, a love-seat, and a reclining armchair in the flat and she felt the need to, sometime in the night, relocate herself to the floor? Couple that with the number of books she would be carrying around now that she was commuting and she would have to see a healer for her back before the year was up. What was she thinking?! Or was she thinking at all? Thankfully the logical side of his brain stopped him at this point.

Why was she on his bedroom floor? Maybe her bed wasn't comfortable. Maybe noises had scared her. Maybe he should just wake her up and ask her._But be nice!_ he warned himself. _After last night she does not need you to become a cave man every time she does something that may cause her discomfort!_

Kneeling down beside her and removing the pillow from her beautiful, though slightly drool dampened face, he brushed a kiss to her forehead on the way to whispering in her ear, "Hermione. Hermione, sweetheart, wake up."

"Bill?" she asked, in a sleepy, distorted voice.

"I'm right here, love. I don't know what time you have to be awake for school, but it's 7:10 now."

"7:10? Why didn't my alarm go off?"

"Well, it may have, but seeing as you're on the floor of the master bedroom there's no way you would have heard it," he said with a chuckle.

"What am I doing on your floor?" she asked, obviously not fully awake yet.

"That was my next question. What are you doing on the floor, sweetheart?" He knew he'd failed at masking the concern in his voice.

She looked confused for a few moments before her eyes started to tear up. "Oh, Bill, I'm so sorry! I'm so stupid! I didn't even think before I'd stormed out on you and then, while you were sleeping, you were making this horrible, pained cry every time I left your room! I couldn't just leave you in so much pain! I'm sorry. I'll leave you to your privacy, I didn't mean to intrude."

"The noise stopped?" he asked, grabbing her shoulders so she couldn't leave him just yet.

"What?" Hermione was confused, but he asked again.

"When you came into the room, the whining noise stopped?"

"Yes."

"Hermione, I've been making that noise in my sleep ever since Fenrir attacked me. It drove Fleur mad and not even Remus could tell me what it was, but now my educated guess would be that, seeing as I saw you the night of my attack, my wolf has always known you as his mate and craved your presence. The wolf just isn't prevalent enough in me for me to have recognized you consciously. As for the other bit? Your 'I'll leave you to your privacy'? You are never intruding in this flat. I was just concerned as to why you're on the floor. If you wanted to sleep in here I would have gladly taken the floor, or, if you hadn't wanted to wake me, you could've just crawled in. I respect you enough to never try molesting you in your sleep," he teased. Leave it to his Hermione to make up a problem and place the blame on herself.

"Oh. Thanks, but I really don't mind the floo-- Shit! I'm going to be late!" And before he knew what hit him she'd gathered her bedding in her arms and disappeared.

*****************

Hermione contemplated skipping breakfast as she'd slept too late to make anything substantial, but after last night decided on tea and toast as she picked up her bag and left her bedroom.

"Oh, good. I was starting to get worried that you wouldn't have time to eat and I'd have to turn your breakfast into a sandwich to send you off with," Bill said from behind the newspaper. On the table were two plates of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast, and two cups of tea.

"It looks delicious, thank you," she said, sitting down and leafing through the untouched sections of the paper.

"Are you busy this evening?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Percy, Charlie, and I were hoping to have dinner and get to know you a little better this evening. If you're okay with it." Something about his tone made her feel like he wasn't being entirely forthright, but she decided not to make a big deal of it. They may not know each other very well, but she already knew that he wouldn't, nor would he let anyone else, do anything to hurt her if he could help it.

"Okay. I have to drop a few books by the library after lessons, but I'll be home after that. Did you need me to do anything?"

"Not a thing, love, just do your homework because I don't know how long tonight will take. I wouldn't want you to fall behind. Heaven forbid you be less than a month ahead of the professors," he smirked. Unlike when Harry and Ron made fun of her study habits, this felt entirely innocent. Not a trace of contempt at all, just a light-hearted jab at her being overly prepared. It was nice.

"Merlin help us if you actually let me cook a meal in our home," she teased back, rising from her chair as he did the same.

"Oh I will," he said, his gaze getting darker, "but the first time you cook a meal in this home will be for the two of us." There was something predatory in his voice that sent shivers down her spine in a very pleasant way. "I don't like the idea of my brothers experiencing your labors before I have."

Bill picked up her bag and performed some sort of spell on it before pulling her close of a soft, sweet kiss, full of emotions she could not yet place. Leaning into her ear he softly said, "Have a good day at school, pet," momentarily making her forget what she was doing.

"What did you do to my bag?" she asked, once she'd given herself a good mental shake. _Why does he keep doing that to me?!_

"Just a weight removal spell to make it easier on your undoubtedly sore back. Don't worry, I would never harm a book. You've seen my library. Now go learn something."

She took her bag and turned on the spot to appear the aparation point at Hogwarts front gates.

"Hermione!" she heard from behind her.

"Neville! Excellent timing, we can walk together," she said, pleased that she didn't have to make the ten minute trek alone.

"So you came to my house last night," he pointed out.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I'd gotten into a bit of a row with Bill and needed someone to talk to. I didn't even think about Shell Cottage being Fleur's until I got there and then she was being so nice and logical about it. Sorry I didn't stay to explain," she finished when she realized she'd been rambling.

"It's fine, Fleur explained. Not how I'd planned on telling you who my soul mate was, but effective. I just wanted to let you know that you're welcome anytime. Fleur says so too. She doesn't have many friends outside of France so she likes the idea of having a woman to talk to and she's always liked you. You worked it all out, I take it?"

"Yes. Fleur's advice was really useful. Maybe, once we're married, we could all have dinner together. Would that be odd?" she sounded hopeful even to her own ears.

"Yeah, it'd be odd, but what about our lives hasn't been?"

The rest of the walk was spent making small talk about their respective first dates and new living situations. They were both a little apprehensive about the future, but overall content. It helped having someone in the same situation.


	12. Chapter 12

When Hermione arrived back at the flat no one was home so she set up camp in the library and hadn't left it since. Almost immediately after her stomach growled, Charlie came in to tell her that dinner was ready. She was a bit nervous about what they had in store. Since Friday she'd never actually spent an extended period of time with any of them without Ron or Ginny as a buffer.

The chicken satay that Bill had made was delicious, and the conversation was light and comfortable, but the longer dinner went on, the more Hermione got the idea that something was not right. There was something going on that they weren't telling her. Bill hadn't even said anything about her failing to finish half of the meager portion of food she'd served herself. Not being able to take it any longer she snapped.

"One of you tell me what's going on here or I'll show you the progress Ginny has made in teaching me her bat-bogey hex!"

They all went instantly silent and looked a little nervous. That wasn't a good sign. Finally a slow smile appeared on Charlie's face.

"You won't be able to pull much over on her, but at last you're with a witch who's smart enough to keep up with you," Charlie teased his older brother.

"Hermione, love, I asked Charlie and Percy over to introduce you to a little game. We started playing after my 6th year at Hogwarts. One of my dorm mates bet me that I couldn't steal a vial of Veritaserum from Snape. Playing pranks with it would've been too illegal to even mess around with, so I stashed it away and forgot about it until the summer hols. Percy found it in my trunk and we three decided to try it, just to see what it was like. Everyone knows that Veritaserum makes you unable to knowingly tell a lie, so if you believed something to be true you cold still say it under the influence, but what few people realize is that if you've been lying to yourself, consciously or not, you will only tell the truth. Ever since then, when one of us was at a crossroads or stressed out or had a big decision to make we would play 'truth, if you dare,' as we'd titled it," Bill finished explaining, eyeing Hermione's wand warily.

"That's absolutely fascinating!" Hermione exclaimed, completely missing the point that they wanted to play it now for the moment. "Wait, wouldn't things come out that you didn't want to hear?"

"Yes. And we haven't played it since I was a total prat and abandoned my family for my ambitions, so tonight will probably be no different," explained Percy.

"We have an understanding that nothing said will be mentioned out of confidence and even if things said become hurtful, isn't it better that they get said rather than silently fester?" chimed Charlie.

"So really the only question now, Hermione, is; do you trust us?" asked Bill.

"Yes," she said. She was still fascinated by a use for the truth telling potion that was largely unrealized and eager to see it for herself.

Percy produced a vial from his robes and carefully measured two drops of the potent liquid into their cups. "That should last us about two hours." he said.

Bill raised his cup and everyone followed suit and downed the contents, then waited a moment.

"My hair is red," stated Percy.

"Of course it's red, what's your point?" asked Hermione, wondering why he'd say something so obvious.

"Just testing that it's working. I was trying to use the word blond."

"So, Hermione, Bill wanted to play this little game because he's worried about you and, from what I've been told, so am I," said Charlie. "We know your life has been upended more than most by the war, but we're worried about how you're coping. You've made sure everyone else is okay, but you haven't seemed to worry about yourself at all."

"I haven't been taking care of myself!" Hermione argued. Or at least she'd attempted to. "What I meant to say was taking care of others allows me to hide the fact that I don't know where to go from here." Hermione hadn't expected any of this to come out of her mouth. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all...

"None of us knows where to go from here, love," said Bill. "I thought that once the war was done Fleur would want a baby."

"I thought I'd be going back to Romania to train dragons, not filling in for my lost brother, so I know for a fact that his twin is coping and moving on with his life as best he can. So I don't lose another brother," said Charlie.

"I couldn't see past my own little world. As long as I stayed in the good graces of the higher-ups I probably would've strangled Penelope in her sleep," Percy looked absolutely nauseated at the words coming out of his mouth. For the first time since he'd abandoned his family, Hermione saw that he really was one of the Weasley boys.

"Don't worry, Perce. It's over now. We all have a bit of a self destructive streak. I accredit it to having such a large family. We all want to set ourselves apart in some way. I have to be the golden boy. The first born, setting a good example for all the rest, but also a bit of a bad boy. Charlie, thrill-seeker, trains dragons, one of the most dangerous jobs in the world. You have your blind ambition, wanting to become more powerful than all the rest. Fred and George had the whole twin thing, but also didn't want to be recognized for intelligence, Percy and I already did that. They made people laugh, the jokers. Ron, left with few options, defines himself by who he associates with. He was in the golden trio, but now that everyone is trying to put the war behind them, he needs something new to define himself so he cast Hermione aside for someone new to bring attention to himself. Hell, the only one of us who's never tried to be anything more than what she is is Ginny, and she already stands out as the only girl," Bill summed up. Hermione had never looked at Ron that way, but it fit.

"Well, regardless, I'm relieved I've quit politics and will never return to it again. I will live out my days as a lawyer and help people as well as saving me from myself," said Percy. "So, future sister in law, what did you expect to do from here? Live happily ever after with Ronald?" Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Bill flinch at this statement.

"No. Ronald and I never belonged together. It was expected of me to end up with one of them and Harry was spoken for so I fell into an easy role. Even if Ron and I were better matched, he abandoned me whenever times got rough. I could never be the kind of wife he expects, in fact I think the only woman who can be is Molly Weasley! I'd set myself up for all of this before the war because it was easy and didn't make any long term plans because I never expected to survive," she said. The look of shock on her face let everyone in the room know that she hadn't realized any of this either. "Now that I have survived I don't have a purpose. I've always had a purpose. So I've just let myself fall into a sort of holding pattern."

They all sat at the table in silence for a few minutes to digest this rather large bit of information.

"Do you want to live?" Bill asked, quietly.

"Of course I do! But I don't know how! I've taken care of everyone my whole life! I took care of my mother growing up because my father was always sleeping around so she drank. I went off to school and got wrapped up in the war and everyone else needed me. I have never lived one day in my whole life just for me. Now it seems that everyone is taken care of. Mom and Dad survived without me and now they don't want me, Ron only wants me as a trophy, Harry and Ginny have each other, hell, even the house elves don't need me after the legislation passed in the aftermath of the war! I don't know my place in a world where no one needs me!" Hermione cried. She hadn't notice Bill getting up and wrapping his arms around her in her little meltdown.

"Hermione," Bill said as he crossed to kneel in front of her and take her face in his hands, "I need you. I never loved Fleur, I just didn't want to die alone. I have always needed you. From the moment I met you, when you were that scrawny little fourteen year old I knew, on some level, that you should be mine. I loved coming home for holidays so I would have a chance to sit up at night and talk to you about curses, and medical breakthroughs, and politics, and the other sort of small talk we would get into. I had to make an effort to keep it all small talk or I know I would have crossed a line. I need you. I want to take care of you, though no one else has, love you, even though I'm not sure I deserve the honor, and help you find your place in a world that wouldn't be worth living in without you. Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" Bill asked, producing his grandmother's ring from his pocket.


	13. Chapter 13

**I had a serious case of writer's block with this chapter and I'm still not 100% happy with it, but it's moving the plot along and I can't figure out how else to get where I want to go so here you have it.I even started writing a companion to this story in an attempt to combat my block. It's the story of Charlie and Gabrielle and it's called A Soul Too Young, so check it out, or not. I hope you enjoy this chapter and, as always, thank you for reading and leaving me your lovely reviews. My readers are just plain better than everyone else's readers.**

**

* * *

**

Looking into the eyes of his mate, Bill couldn't even follow all of the emotions that passed. He knew he should breathe, but couldn't seem to remember how.

"Are you sure? I mean, I know you don't have any say in the actual marriage, but I could aim lower," Hermione said, nervously. "Something like, 'Marry me because of this Ministry mandate and I promise to not hate you for it'?"

"Hermione, love, I mean every single word. Now, say yes and kiss me so I can get off the floor and kick my brothers out of our home," Bill chuckled. How could she think she wasn't good enough for him?

"Yes," she said, leaning down to give him the softest, sweetest, most innocent kiss Bill had ever received.

"Aw, come on! Kiss him like you mean it!" Charlie yelled, as Percy tossed in a wolf whistle.

"Get out of my house, perverts! I want to be alone my fiance!" Bill laughed, as he watched his little brothers leave their flat. Turning back to his angel he said, "What now, pet?"

"What now, indeed..."she said.

"Love, I know that you now have a lot to think about, so I will put off the conversation I think we need to have for now. How about you come sit on the couch and let me hold you while you teach me how to use the telly?"

"I'd like that," she said with a grin.

Settled there on the couch, with his love explaining the proper operation of a 'remote control,' Bill could see the red circled numbers on the calendar. He knew he would have to explain to Hermione about his wolfish time of the month, but he didn't want to ruin the happier mood that had settled. He still had one day to explain.

* * *

Tuesday afternoon, just after lunch and before potions, Hermione decided to spend her free period in the library. She'd been having a hard time concentrating after the previous night, and was more than a little hurt that no one had noticed her new engagement ring. Though, with so many girls getting engagement rings she supposed she could barely expect her friends to keep up. She was barely into a rather large tome on the magical properties of the flowering plants of north eastern South America when she heard a pop and choked on the sugar quill she'd been sucking.

"Missy Hermione, is you okay? Winky is sorry! Winky didn't mean to startle you! Winky just needed to talk to you if you's not being too busy?" squeaked a small house elf in a very dirty skirt and jumper.

"Of course, Winky. I'm free this period, what did you need me for?" asked a very curious Hermione. None of the house elves had ever sought her out before. They'd even gone so far as to avoid her since she started the Society for the Protection of Elvish Wellfare.

"Oh, thank you, Miss! But we can't be talking here. The elves is not supposed to be seen!" said Winky, who already had Hermione's bag packed and was taking her by the arm.

Pop.

Hermione really hated elf apparation. She disliked side-along apparation of any kind, preferring to be in control of her own destination, but elf apparation was particularly unpleasant. After checking to see that she had all of her extremities, she realized that Winky had taken her to the kitchen and was already bringing her a tray of tea and chocolate biscuits.

"Thank you, Winky. You really didn't have to go to so much trouble," Hermione said, settling in to the table.

"Missy Hermione, Winky is not being happy. Winky wasn't being happy before the war, but Dobby got her through. Now that Dobby is gone, Winky doesn't want to be working at Hogwarts any longer," said Winky.

"That's understandable. Have you told the Headmistress? I'm sure she would let you go with no qualms and even help you find a new employer," supplied Hermione, still not seeing why Winky needed to talk to her.

"Yes. Miss Headmistress said that they would be happy to employ Winky at St. Mungo's, but Winky does not want to work there. Winky is wanting to belong to a home again. Winky is wanting to look after a family! Winky misses taking care of people she loves," pouted the elf, her ears drooping.

"Well how do house elves come to be in the service of families? Do we put an ad out?" she asked.

"No, Miss. House elves that is shunned either kills themselves or comes to work at places like Hogwarts and St. Mungo's, but the Headmisstress reminded Winky of the curly haired witch that always says that house elves should be doing what makes house elves happy! Headmistress is also telling Winky that the young miss is living away from Hogwarts..." trailed Winky.

"Are you trying to ask to be my house elf, Winky?"

"Oh, yes please, Missy Hermione! Winky will be a good house elf and will even let Missy write up a contract if Missy is wishing to!" The elf was now bouncing around like a small child that has just been promised a pony.

"Well... I only live in a flat, not a big mansion like you're used to. How much are your wages here?" asked Hermione, trying not to look at the hope in the elf's eyes.

"Winky is not taking more than a galleon a week, Missy!" stomped the house elf.

"Let me talk to a few people, Winky. May I come see you here tomorrow afternoon with my answer?"

"Yes, Missy! Thank you!" said the elf, hugging the young witch's leg.

Leaving the kitchens for the potion's lab, Hermione could only think of what a pickle she'd gotten herself into. She what very happy that her message of the pursuit of happiness had gotten through to the elf, but couldn't let Winky come live with her, even if she'd wanted a house elf. She'd been embarrassed to tell Bill that she had no money when he had gone grocery shopping that weekend and he told her not to worry about it, since he had asked her to live with him he had every intention of taking care of her. She couldn't ask him to provide for her and a house elf, it would be like getting someone a puppy for his birthday without asking. Maybe Winky could live with Neville? Then again Hermione wasn't sure if Winky knew Neville. Harry and Ginny both still lived in the castle, so that wouldn't do.

This line of thought brought Hermione to the line she'd been avoiding since her parents had asked her to leave. Money. She knew she only had about seven galleons in her Gringott's account. She'd barely had enough to cover tuition and Harry had had to help her get things for school so really she had about negative 13 galleons. And a wedding coming up. Even if they had a really small ceremony and if Bill wanted to take care of it, she would need a dress for herself and a wedding band for Bill. She knew her parents wouldn't help her and she couldn't very well ask Harry again. School was something for which she could justify a loan, a dress and jewelry wasn't.

Hermione Granger knew then what she needed to do. She had to do something completely unheard of in the Wizarding world. She had to get an after school job.

* * *

"I need a job," a bossy voice behind George Weasley demanded as he was stocking the top shelf of Wonder Witch products.

"What?" he said, turning around to find Hermione standing behind him, her eyes blazing in that way where he knew she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I need a job. I don't have references as such, but I do think that helping save the Wizarding world should count for something. I also have copies of all of my grades since I started Hogwarts so you know I'm a hard worker and I won't let it interf-"

"Slow down!" George cut her off as he climbed down the ladder he'd been using. "I know all about your references and work ethic, I've known you since you were eleven. Why do you need a job? And when would you work? You have school."

"My parents don't want anything to do with me so asking them to put money in my account seemed silly. I already had to ask Harry to help with my books. Bill's taking care of my home and food, but he can't help with my wedding dress or his wedding band. I have no spending money, having used up my savings on the run last year, then looking for my parents this summer, and then tuition and school supplies. And a house elf asked me to employ her. She wants a home to take care of and a family to love her and a galleon a week. I can't say no. So I need an after school job. I can work 15:30 to close on week days and any time during the weekend. And don't tell Bill if you can help it? He never said he didn't want me to have a job, but I don't think he would approve." By the time she was finished her eyes were pleading and hopeful. He could tell that it cost her pride a lot to ask him for help and tell him all of this.

"I have a couple conditions of my own. First, you make three galleons an hour, no argument." He knew that this was at least twice what any shop girl on Diagon Alley would make just starting out, but the brains of the savior of the Wizarding world had been cast out by her parents and needed to feel like she was providing for herself and he could more than afford it. He would have given her more if he thought she'd accept it, but he knew she wouldn't take charity. "Second, if you have a test or other school work and need time off and you don't ask, you're fired. Nothing below an E on your school work. I won't be responsible for the brightest witch of our age letting her grades slip. And last, if you're going to work in a joke shop I can't have you being so rigid, so do ten illogical, daft, silly, or un-Hermione-like things a week. Write them down and give them to me every Tuesday," he may have been a business owner now, but he was still a Weasley twin.

He let that sink into the witch's head for a moment and thought, just for a second, she was going to argue.

"Alright. Start tomorrow after school, boss?"

He nodded.

"See you tomorrow," she beamed and all but bounced away, leaving George to think.

What would Fred have said if he'd seen George being mature and responsible? Then he laughed to himself, what would Fred have said if he saw Hermione Granger do something daft?


	14. Chapter 14

Bill Weasley was working late. Of all the nights to be working late, this was probably the worst in history. He needed to get home to explain his werewolf-ism more completely to his mate, but with all of the time the staff of Gringotts curse breaking division had needed off in light of the new marriage law, they were now hopelessly behind. The only things Bill could do were concentrate on his work in hopes of getting home before Hermione fell asleep and send her a note apologizing and reminding her to take care of herself.

Hours later he finished the last thing in his inbox, locked his office, said a hasty goodbye to his underlings still hard at work, and flooed home.

The flat was silent but for a tiny snore coming from the library. He smiled to himself wen he found his love crumpled over her school work, no doubt weeks ahead, drooling slightly onto the parchment. He scooped her into his arms with little effort and carried her into the hall where he was faced with a decision. They'd fallen asleep on the couch together the previous night and the night before that he'd awakened to her sleeping on the floor of his bedroom. He couldn't stand the thought of disturbing her slumber when she got such precious little sleep already and, if he was completely honest with himself, he couldn't take not being near her when they were already in the same flat, but he didn't want to overstep his bounds with her in such a vulnerable state and unable to voice her opinion. He argued with himself for a moment and took her into his bedroom.

He balanced her with his leg to pull down the covers, placed her on his bed, remove her shoes, and covered her up. The sight of her in his bed made him growl with lust and triumph. She _belonged_ there and his wolf rejoiced. It was all he could do to keep from climbing in with her and rubbing his scent all over her and he began to worry about tomorrow. He could feel it coming. The moon. The wolf. It was already strong in him and tomorrow it would surface. He hoped he could rationally explain it to her in the morning. He hoped she'd taken Fleur's advice and researched werewolves more on her own. With these unsettling thoughts he stripped off his work clothes, pulled on a pair of pajama pants, and settled onto the floor with the blanket from the end of his bed.

* * *

Hermione felt the most delicious pressure on her breasts. She moaned. It felt amazing. She sleepily opened her eyes to see her fiance nuzzling them. He moved his head up to her neck and inhaled deeply.

"Wake up, little one," Bill crooned in a deep voice that oozed sex. "You smell amazing when you first wake up. Especially when I touch you."

"Bill!" she exclaimed, startled. "How did I get in your bed?"

"I carried you," he said. He never stopped his exploration, still nuzzling her neck and smelling her hair. "Don't worry, pet, I stayed on the floor. You'll be quite willing when I take you."

His words sent heat straight to her core. No one had ever talked to her this way. Hell, no one had ever handled her this way. Being with Bill was a far cry from her limited fumbling teenage experiences.

"Today is the first day of the full moon," he explained, running his nose up her neck and jaw to place kisses under her left ear. "I've never felt it this strongly before. I don't know how I'll stay away from you all day. I won't be staying away from you tonight." The way he looked into her eyes as he said this made her shiver in both fear and anticipation.

"Oh," was all she could say.

He laughed the laugh of a hunter who'd cornered his prey. "No need to be frightened, my love. I couldn't hurt you even if I wanted to," he said in a voice she supposed he intended to be calming, but was still clouded with lust, as he resumed his caressing. "Now let's get you ready for the day."

She only had a half a second to ponder just what he meant by 'let's' when strong arms swept her off the bed and she was pressed into his very warm, very toned, very attractive, very _naked_ chest.

"Bill, I need to use the restroom," she said quietly, knowing that she was dealing with the wolf already.

"Alright, pet, you take care of that and I will go get a clean uniform from your room," he said, depositing her on his bathroom counter.

Not knowing what he had in mind, and terrified to upset a werewolf, even a part werewolf, Hermione relieved herself very quickly. As soon as she had her knickers in place the door swung open and Bill placed her school clothes on the counter where he'd placed her originally and turned to get a clean towel out of the cupboard by the shower.

"Do you want a shower or a bath?" he asked.

"I just need to take a quick shower. I have to wash my hair," she stated, wondering why he needed this information. _Maybe he just wants to know how long until breakfast?_

Bill then busied himself with starting the taps in the shower to allow the water to heat up. Hermione was pondering how to get him to leave so she could undress when he reached for the tops of his pajama pants and removed them. He hadn't been wearing underwear. He had a fantastic ass. _Stop looking at it! _she chided herself as she screwed her eyes shut. She was too stunned to think, much less ask him what he was doing.

He chuckled softly. "My pet is so modest. I love when your cheeks are stained with that beautiful blush," he said almost to himself. She could feel that he was near her. "Open your eyes, my love," he had her head tilted back with his hand firmly on her chin. "Look into the face of your mate."

She slowly opened her eyes. His eyes were no longer the beautiful blue that she loved, but and odd green. _'Werewolves eyes change to yellow when they feel the full moon,'_ she quoted in her head. She took a deep breath to calm herself. Bill wouldn't, couldn't, do anything that would hurt her. She was going to be fine.

"I've never seen a man naked before," she said softly. She enjoyed the purely joyful smile this statement resulted in.

"I'm the only man you will ever see naked, little one," he breathed as he reached to unfasten the buttons on her blouse.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"I'm getting you ready for school. I'm taking care of what's mine," he said as he pushed the blouse off her shoulders.

"I- Bu- Wh-" was her intelligent response.

"Calm down, little one," he said, again forcing her to look into his eyes. "I've already seen you naked. I won't hurt you. I won't take you yet. I'm just going to get you ready for school. I can't fight the need to take care of what's mine. To show you that you are mine in some small way before you go off to spend the day locked up with hormone driven boys that will drool over the perfection that only I will get to experience. Do you trust me?"

"Yes," she squeaked. She might have been frightened, but she knew that a werewolf wouldn't lie to his mate.

His hands quickly removed the last of her clothing and his eyes roamed her form. She finally let her own eyes do the same to him. He was a god. His body was toned, but not too bulky, he had a small smattering of hair over his chest and then a delicious line that ran from the bottom of his belly button to- Merlin's Pants! He was enormous, yes, but that wasn't what caused Hermione to lose all brain function. There, just above the head of his penis, was a barbell. He had a piercing.

"Like what you see?" he laughed to tell her she'd been staring longer than she meant to.

"It's pierced," she said dumbly. "Is that common?"

"I wouldn't say common, but it's not unheard of. I also have my tongue done, but I leave it out if I think I may see Mum."

Bill Weasley didn't have just the one piercing, he had three. This turned her on more than she would have liked to admit. She was startled out of her trance by a sharp intake of breath.

"Does sweet little Hermione Granger have a thing for piercings?" he smiled. "Who would have guessed? Maybe I'll take you the next time I get something done," he said as he crossed to the cabinet to put his tongue stud in. "Come on, into the shower. We can't have you late to school."

She nervously got into the most luxurious shower she'd ever seen. _Why do I even bother with the little guest bathroom when this is just down the hall?_ It was the perfect temperature and she took a moment to relax and let the warm water soothe her. Bill stepped in, gathered her in his arms and kissed her deeply. His kisses always seemed to take her breath away, but the stud in his mouth sent shivers to all the right places. His hands explored her back until they stopped at her bum and lifted her to him. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his strong form and she felt his rather sizable excitement against her. _There's no way that's ever going to fit, it's far larger than average!_

"I'm so lucky that someone so perfect in every way belongs to me," he muttered. "I can't wait any longer, I need to taste you."

He put her feet back on the floor and dropped to his knees in front of her. He nipped and licked down her stomach until he reached the small patch of hair covering her mound. Looking into her eyes, he wordlessly asked permission to continue his exploration and lifted her left leg to put over his shoulder. He placed his hands on her ass to stabilize her and started to kiss her inner thighs. Just as she began to feel self conscious with his current position his tongue stud rubbed against her sensitive bundle of nerves and had clawing the shower tiles. His tongue was magical, seeming to find the perfect speed and pressure wherever it explored. Her head swam as he lapped at her and worked his tongue inside her.

Finally he looked up at her, "Who do you belong to?"

"You!" she cried, desperate for release.

"Watch me. Look into my eyes as I push you over the edge," he commanded.

And she did.


	15. Chapter 15

As Bill lapped up the evidence of her orgasm, Hermione concentrated on staying upright.

"Enjoy yourself, little one?" he asked her with a smirk as he reached for the shampoo.

When she couldn't form words he merely laughed and set to work massaging some shampoo through her impossibly thick hair. He thoroughly scrubbed every inch of her and himself and pulled her into a fluffy towel. Once they'd dried and dressed he combed through her mass of curls, worked in some anti-frizz potion, and dragged her out to the dining room where he sat her in his lap and began to feed her fruit and toast with his hands.

"Bill?" she asked tentatively. They were having such a good morning and she didn't want to risk agitating him, but she needed to ask soon. "Do you remember my talking about starting a society for the protection of elfish welfare a few years ago?"

"Vaguely," he seemed more interested in watching her chew slices of strawberry.

"Well, nothing much came of it, really. Or so I thought until yesterday. What I mean to say is that there is a house elf at Hogwarts that was previously banished from the Crouch family for ludicrous reasons that I won't go into just now, but she wants to take care of a home and a family and she remembered S.P.E.W. and she wants to live with us."

"Hermione Granger, are you asking if you can have a house elf?" he asked incredulously.

"Only if it's okay with you. And she's willing to write out a contract so we wouldn't be enslaving her. We'd just have a housekeeper. You wouldn't have to pay her or anything, I'm just asking if she can live here." It wasn't a _lie,_ she told herself. _He _wouldn't have to pay her.

"Well I think it's a splendid idea." That wasn't what she had been expecting. "You can concentrate on your studies and I can spend my time after work with you and I'll know that you're being taken care of when I'm not here."

"Thank you, Bill! It will be no trouble for you, I promise," Hermione gushed. As long as Winky didn't tell Bill she was being paid this would be a breeze.

"I would go through a world of trouble just to see you this happy, little one," he smiled as he fed her a blueberry.

Getting away from Bill had been tricky, but after a promise that, with McGonagall's permission, he could visit her on his lunch break, she was finally able to apparate to school. She was later than usual, but managed to slip into her first lesson just before it started and was soon caught up in the pleasant routine of school. Four and a half rolls of parchment later she was walking down to meet Bill in the entrance hall with Ginny.

"So how is living with Harry?" she asked. She regretted not having much time to spend with her friend with all the changes and made a mental note to schedule more time with her and Harry.

"It's fantastic! The sex is much better since we've practiced a bit, and it turns out Harry is a very good cook!" the younger girl beamed.

"Yes, after putting up with my cooking for a year he asked your Mum to give him a few lessons should it ever come in handy again. What else have I missed here?" She loved living in a quieter environment, but she knew how Ginny loved to gossip and a small part of her missed watching the daily drama unfold.

"Well there were a bunch of proposals over the weekend! Most people want to choose from who's left rather than have some Ministry quack choose for them, but Ron refuses to propose to anyone. He keeps saying that as one of the saviors of the wizarding world they'll surely pair him with someone better than you can find at Hogwarts," Ginny said, with a snort of derision.

"I truly hope he gets someone wonderful," Hermione said, finding that she really meant it. He'd been her best friend for years and she couldn't help but to wish him well, even after all he'd put her through.

"No one holds a candle to what he gave up, little one," said Bill from behind her. His scent made her quiver.

"I didn't hear you come in," Hermione said, turning to her fiance.

"Did you miss me, pet?" he asked as he pulled her close and breathed her in.

"Of course," she said.

"I'm sorry I delayed your lunch," he said as he began leading the girls to the great hall.

Bill and Hermione took seats across from Harry as Ginny went to sit beside him. Ron saw them as he entered the great hall and resolutely sat at the other end of the table where he could pointedly ignore them. Bill piled her plate higher than even Ron and Hermione was relieved to see that he had planned for them to share a plate. This relief only lasted a second when she realized he planned to again feed her. She had to remind herself that it was a compulsion for him to see to his mate's every need. _As long as I don't act like anything is odd no one will notice, _she thought. _At least he doesn't have me in his lap._

She was right. Conversation flowed completely normally even though Bill was feeding her. The only people who seemed to notice were Ginny and Harry. Ginny had given her a look like she'd lost her mind when Harry caught on and kicked Ginny lightly under the table before she could draw attention to it.

"This marriage law is more depressing than I'd realized," Bill said suddenly.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ginny. "It seems to have worked out perfectly for the four of us."

"That's true, but we all would have gotten together anyway," explained Bill. "Harry was planning to ask you to marry him since the day of the final battle and I would have hugged Hermione at some family gathering and realized the truth. That way may have taken longer for all of us and caused a lot more drama on my part, but we would have gotten to this point. But look around you. These are all children being forced into marriage. Making horrible relationship mistakes is what being young is for and these kids are stuck with those relationship mistakes until the Ministry realizes their error. And children as a result of these ill fated marriages for the rest of their lives. Look over there," he said, gesturing about halfway down the table where Lavender was simpering at Blaise. "He treats her like shit and she lets him treat her like shit and thanks him for it because she literally doesn't know any better. No boy has ever shown her how she should be treated. Now, with this law, she will never recognize the man that thinks the sun shines through her smile. And him! He has always had girls fall at his feet and they bore him. He doesn't treat them well because he doesn't see the point in it and now he'll never find the woman that stands up to him and makes him chase her."

"I can sort of see your point with them, but they got together before the soul mates. I'm sure the mated couples will have an easier go of it," chimed Harry.

"Will they?" Bill asked absently as he scanned the room. "Look at Draco and Millicent," he said pointing at the Slytherin table. They really did look much happier than anyone could have hoped. "They get along and never would have realized that without the law, and they'll grow to love each other given enough time, but they will never be in love. You can see from here that they have no passion for one another. They'll make it work and be happier than most, but they'll never know the fire that should burn long through the years because they never got a chance to learn."

Watching Draco and Millicent laugh like old friends as they ate their lunch was nice, but it was true, they looked more like brother and sister than a recently betrothed couple. Hermione thought about this for a moment and realized she was never more glad to have been paired with Bill than she was in that moment. She would probably make a mess of things more than once, but he would always forgive her. She was his.

"I'm going to go see how Ron is," Harry said looking uncomfortable.

"I think I'll come with," Ginny said as she rose to follow him.

"I should be getting back to work," Bill quietly admitted as he nuzzled into her hair again.

"I'll walk with you, I need to go up to the owlery before I forget," Hermione said.

Bill took her hand and helped her up from the bench before putting an arm firmly about her waist as he escorted her from the great hall.

"I get home early tonight," he said after they'd gotten through the doors. "I always get off before sunset for the three days of the full moon. I get too unpredictable to be at work."

"Too unpredictable?" she prodded.

"It is taking a lot out of me to stay as rational as I've been with you all day and my hold is slipping, little one. Come sunset you're on your own with the wolf," he said, ominously. "If I get to be too much you have to promise that you won't hesitate to knock me out. If a stunner doesn't work, lock yourself in a room, put up protective spells and send a patronus to Charlie. He worked with dragons, he can help."

"Do you really think it will come to that?" she asked, scared at the situation for the first time.

"It never has. I never got violent with Fleur, but the wolf is stronger now that I have you. I don't want to do anything that would hurt you... emotionally." He seemed to be choosing his words carefully. "Just promise me, little one," he pleaded, looking into her eyes. His were bluer than she'd seen them all day. "Promise that you'll protect yourself even if it's from me."

"I promise," she squeaked, against her better judgment. She couldn't imagine ever needing to be protected from Bill.

"Good," he breathed and his eyes almost instantly turned to a green that was closer to yellow. "I also don't like anyone touching what's mine, pet. I love being the only one whose scent is on you," he growled as he pulled her in and claimed her mouth.

* * *

Hermione really hated to owl George on what was supposed to have been her first day, but it really couldn't be helped. Getting Bill to go to work had only worked when she reminded him that he would see her in a few short hours. She knew George would be understanding and that made it even harder. She'd basically demanded he give her a job and now she was asking for her first three days off! Oh well, she'd just have to make it up over the weekend. _Good thing I'm about two months ahead in my homework, _she thought.

"Winkey!" she called before she left the owlery to continue with her day.

"Missy Hermione called?" asked a high pitched voice behind her.

"I talked with my fiance and we have decided we would love to have you come work for us after a contract is written up. Would you mind staying here for a few more days just so we can make arrangments for you?" she asked. Today, she felt, was not the day to be welcoming someone new into their home.

"Of course, Missy Hermione! Thank you, thank you!" screeched the elf that had somehow wrapped herself around Hermione's knees in no time at all.

The rest of the day was fairly routine. Ginny and Harry were still worried about Ron, and, frankly, so was she, but he had brushed off Ginny and Harry at lunch and wouldn't sit with them in class so there was not a lot that they could do about it just then. As soon as they were dismissed from their last class Hermione began to worry. Bill's warnings and her own promises that afternoon lay heavy on her consciousness and she said a quick prayer, to whomever may have been listening, that he had just been overly cautious with his mate's well being and comfort. Pushing the disquieting thoughts from her head she mentally planned what to make him for dinner. Doing something small for him as a show of her apreciation for evrything he'd given her over the past few days could only help.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I have about half of the next chapter written out and I'm starting to second guess myself. It's a little steamy and now I'm faced with the choice of throwing a bucket of cold water on it or just letting it sizzle. Any thoughts? As always, thank you for the reviews and love!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know, I disappeared forever and you're all welcome to hate me. Between vacation, moving, school starting, lots of family stuff, and general life I haven't found time. Also, sorry to those who think my story reads like "cheap porn," I promise this chapter doesn't have any delivery men in it**. **Thanks for reading and I'll try to update soon**.

**XOXO DaftWoman**

**

* * *

**

Hermione put her bag in the library and changed into some muggle clothes so she could cook. She decided on steak, rare for Bill, potatoes and a salad. Simple, but simple was all she knew how to do in the kitchen. She pulled out a few things she thought would make a good marinade and put the steaks in it and back in the refrigerator, made a salad, and washed a couple potatoes. It was all she could do this far in advance.

Feeling good about being so domestic, she decided to tidy up. She knew that when Winky got there she would be all but banned from cleaning, but that didn't mean she had to bring the elf into a messy flat. Remembering that Harry had lent her the cd that Dudley had gotten him for is birthday she decided that would be a great distraction for her overactive mind. After popping 'Tragic Kingdom' into the cd player Bill had gotten, Hermione started to think how far Harry had come. From the scared little 11 year old with the family that didn't care what happened to him, to the two time savior of the wizarding world, getting gifts from the cousin that used to beat him up. _And then there's you_, she thought, _with the parents that loved you in their own way and always took you on holiday and gave perfect birthday gifts. _She began to wonder if she'd get anything this year. She wasn't greedy, by any means, but getting a gift or card from her parents would be an acknowledgment that they still cared for her.

"What has you so down, pet?" asked Bill from right beside her.

She jumped at least a meter into the air.

"Bill!" she yelped. "You frightened me! I didn't hear you come in!"

"I'm sorry, love," he chuckled as his arms snaked around her waist and gave her a kiss in greeting. "Now tell me what has the corners of your absolutely delectable lips turned down like that," he prodded, as he nuzzled the corners of her mouth.

"I was just thinking about my birthday," she said. She normally wouldn't volunteer this information, but something in the tone of his voice that afternoon compelled her to answer.

"When is your birthday," he asked, seeming to Hermione to be entirely more focused on her neck than the conversation.

"Next Friday. The nineteenth."

He suddenly stopped nipping at her earlobes. "That's next week," he stated. His tone did not suggest that he was happy about her birthday being next week.

"I know. You don't have to do anything. I mean, I wasn't expecting anything. I know we haven't been seeing each other for very long," she rambled nervously.

"Were you going to tell me that your birthday was next week or were you going to let me miss it?" he asked, his voice was an eerie quiet that sent chills down her spine.

"Honestly, I hadn't even thought about it until just before you came in. I hadn't thought of telling you yet."

"Do you think me the type of man who would hurt his beloved by not doing anything for her birthday?"

"Of course not! It's just you've done so much for me already and I didn't want you to feel obligated to do anything else for me," she reasoned. Her logic seemed to have no effect on his heavy scowl and she was starting to get nervous, wishing she hadn't left her wand by the cd player.

Bill seemed to take a moment to collect himself before saying, "Hermione, I know we haven't been together two weeks yet so I will be lenient, but I can't have you hiding things from me. You will have to be punished."

With that he left the living room. Hermione didn't know what to think. Punished? How? She understood that this was part of taking care of her and, logically, if he didn't have all the information about her life then he couldn't anticipate her needs and desires or any threats. Was she supposed to have followed him? She barley had time to ponder this when he returned to her, carrying a little, neon green, rubber bouncy ball.

"On your knees and face the wall," he said, in a stern, authoritative voice that dampened her knickers and compelled her to obey. "Before I explain your punishment, tell me why you are being punished."

"Because I didn't tell you about my birthday even though it would have hurt me for you not to have acknowledged it."

"That's my girl," he said fondly, stroking her hair, "always so eager to give authority figures the answers they want to hear. Is there anything else you want to share with me? Since this is the first time we're having a problem it will behoove you to tell me anything you think I should know."

She stiffened. Did he know about her money problems or her job? He couldn't, he would be more upset if he did. She couldn't afford for him to find out and forbid her to work at the shop so she merely shook her head.

"No?" he said. "Very well. Put your hands behind your back and I am going to place this ball between your nose and the wall. You are not to move for ten minutes and if the ball should drop you will start over again. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Bill."

He did as he said he would and then sat down on the couch behind her. She couldn't hear him moving, but she wanted to make him happy, so she made sure to keep her posture perfect so as not to drop the ball. It was harder than she'd originally assumed. Thinking about not dropping the ball made her nose itch. The wall wasn't very interesting. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander to other things.

_At least he didn't find out about the shop. I will have to be more careful about that in the future though... I wonder what the consequence will be if he finds out? It will be a second infraction for something he's already punished me for. Maybe I should tell Bill in a couple weeks, at the furthest time from the full moon. _Hermione then realized how ridiculous she was being. Wolf Bill wasn't doing anything that non-wolf Bill wouldn't consider. Being nervous around him would only put him on edge. _I should just go on with my evening as I would have if he hadn't warned me that he could hurt me. Keep my want nearby, though. A promise is a promise._

Then she felt him stop to stand on her left side. She opened her eyes to see him leaning against the wall near her, but so close that her eyes could only reach his waist without being in jeopardy of dropping the rubber ball. He reached out and pet her neck and her hair, sending goosebumps down her spine and her eyes dropped a bit from his waist. She couldn't help but remember that morning. How he'd been so assertive with her, but still caring. His hands all over her body felt like nothing she'd ever experienced. And his piercings! They all intrigued her, adding to his aura of danger, especially the one in his penis. She began to wonder what that would feel like inside her and immediately broke out in a blush to rival Ronald.

He chuckled, darkly, "What could my pretty little pet possibly be thinking about that has you blushing so?" he asked. "You may get up now." He took the ball as she rose. "Come to the couch so I can rub your knees and arms. Next time, pet, my punishments will be a bit more painful. Please don't let it come to that."

She followed him as he asked and sat next to him. He pulled her legs up over his and began to rub the soreness out of her knees and things from kneeling. Once he'd effectively turned her legs into jello he started on her arms.

"Do you have any homework tonight, love?" he asked.

"No. I can take tonight off, I've finished my assignments for the week and don't have any quizzes until Monday."

Once he finished rubbing her arms he pulled her so that her back was flush with his chest and wrapped his arms around her after handing her the television remote. Hermione flipped through the channels, finding something mindless. She couldn't concentrate on the television. He was nuzzling her hair and nipping at her ears again, but didn't seem to want to take it any further when she'd tried to turn around. His breathing on her neck was sending tingles to her core and after about an hour she needed to get up.

"Bill? May I get up and make dinner?"

"You don't have to make dinner, pet, I can take care of you," he said, burrowing farther into the spot where her neck met her shoulder.

"I know you can, but I'd like to do something for you. I already have most of it ready, I just need to put a few things in the oven."

He purred as he pulled her impossibly closer, with one hand reaching across her body to cover her breast and the other firmly cupping her center, "You really are the perfect mate."

She couldn't contain the moan that escaped her as her hips bucked of their own volition in search of the friction his hand could provide.

"Insatiable too? How did I get so lucky?" he smirked. With a sharp nip to her neck he released her. "The sooner you're fed, the sooner we can play."

She hopped up and grabbed her wand before rushing through making dinner. She had never really been terribly interested in being physical with a man until Bill and after that hour on the sofa she was very close to stripping off her clothes and begging him to take her. After setting the table she called for Bill.

"This is unacceptable," he mumbled as he entered the room.

Hermione flushed, wondering what she could have done wrong, as he approached the table. He quickly used his wand to cut everything on both plates into bite sized pieces, then went to the chair he usually sat in and elongated the seat. Moving her plate to his place, he sat at the back of the chair, straddling the seat and motioned her to sit in front of him. She tentatively complied and was quite startled when he pulled her closer to him by her sex and scooted the char closer to the table, leaving his had where it was.

"Much better. This all looks delicious, love," he said as he picked up his fork, spearing a piece of meat from her plate and bringing it to her lips.

She decided she would quickly have to get over her aversion to being fed like an invalid and took a bite. He was very attentive to her throughout the whole meal, making sure she finished her food before he'd even had half of his, and never did move the hand that she had to force herself not to grind against. When they had finished he used his free hand to move aside the collar of her shirt and kiss her shoulder.

"Thank you for that, pet," he cooed. He started rocking his hips into her backside and she hissed when she could feel that he was just as effected by their proximity as she was. "Yes, little one, my cock wants you just as your pussy wants me." His dirty words sent a wave of heat to her sex and she ground against him again.

He pulled them both up and drew her to his body bridal style, walking them to the bedroom. She became confused when he turned into the bathroom and again sat her on the counter by the sink. He made quick work of both of their clothes and started busying himself turning on the sink and gathering items from the shower.

Once she stopped ogling his body she managed to ask what he was doing.

"I didn't have time this morning, but I always take care of the things I play with," he said vaguely with a tone of finality. "Lean back and put your weight on your elbows," he commanded, putting a cushioning charm on the counter. She was getting nervous again and her wand was in her sweater, but she did as he asked. "Good girl. Now spread those beautiful legs for me and put your feet on my shoulders," he instructed as he knelt before her.

Looking down and seeing him between her legs was almost more than she could take, but the male wolf is the dominant presence in the relationship and she would likely be punished for taking him away from his task.

Bill began to rub foam over her mound.


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione had a feeling that asking questions now would be useless. She was very frightened when he removed a magical straight razor. She knew it had guards on it so that it could not actually cut her, but growing up in the muggle world had left a mark.

He began to, slowly and delicately remove her hair. She could feel his breath on her pussy and the edge of the knife on lower lips and was undeniably excited. Bill's touch was nothing but methodical and detached, but there was something so intimate about the entire act that she was trembling to be touched.

"I'm almost through, pet, then I will take care of you," he said without looking up from his task. "I must admit that your scent is driving me mad."

Hermione couldn't think of anything to say to this so she remained silent as he finished shaving off all of her hair, save for a small strip in the center. He wet a cloth in the sink next to her and wiped her clean, then moved back to admire his work.

"Perfect. You'll be able to feel my tongue so much more easily now, pet," he said, his voice like black velvet stretched over steel. "Would you like that?"

"Ungh," replied the brightest witch of her age.

"You're going to have to start learning to ask for what you want," he scolded.

He, again, lifted her like a rag doll and carried her into his bedroom, laying down with her still in his arms and burying his face in her hair.

After a few moments she asked, "Aren't you going to... you know?"

"Not until you tell me what you want, pet."

"Touch me?" she pleaded.

"You're wrapped up in my arms already, pet, I don't think I could be touching you more."

She groaned in frustration.

"You're being purposefully obtuse!" she huffed.

"And you're not asking for what you really want, my pet. Tell me what you need," he murmured.

"I need you to do what you did this morning!" she panted.

"Shower?" he questioned. "You smell fine to me, but if that is what my mate wants."

"You know what I mean! I want your mouth on me!"

He immediately attached his mouth to her shoulder and began to move it across her collar bone. Mixing open mouthed kisses with small pecks and simple caresses.

"Is that better, love?" he asked.

"Fine!" she said petulantly, getting up and making to leave the room.

Before she could blink, Bill was there blocking the door. She'd almost forgotten that he was completely nude, but she couldn't now. And he was excited. And enormous. Easily 25 cm.

She knew she'd let her eyes linger too long when she saw his self satisfied smirk.

"You seem to have changed your mind very quickly about what it is that you want," he said. "Care to share?"

"I want to touch you?" She hadn't meant it to come out as a question.

"Whatever you wish, my pet."

She moved to her knees to get a closer look and hesitated.

"I- I don't know how," she admitted.

"To touch me?" he asked while caressing her face. "Just explore, love. Use your inquisitive mind."

She felt so small and scared. She extended a tentative hand to wrap around him. The skin was so soft, but he was as hard as marble. She tightened her grip before moving her hand up and back to the base.

"Ooh. Good girl," he moaned.

She was emboldened by his words. She'd flipped through a couple of Lavender's magazines and decided to try out a few ideas. Leaning forward, she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue to lick the head. Bill's hands moved to tangle in her hair as he moaned again. She opened her mouth wider and took in the first few inches of his cock, her hand remaining at the base. Adding a little suction she began to move her hand and mouth in unison.

"Oh, 'Mione," he groaned. "I'm going to be embarrassingly quick, love. Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

She smiled around him and redoubled her efforts. She wanted to make him lose control. Removing her hand from the base of his cock, she began to play with his balls. Taking a deep breath she attempted to swallow the whole thing.

Bill cried out and the hands in her hair tightened as he emptied himself down her throat. She gagged at first but managed to catch on quickly. She leaned back to look up at him and he pet her face lovingly, his yellow eyes tender.

"You are such a little minx."

"I was okay?" she asked.

"Okay? You were perfect, my love. And for that I will help you with your earlier problem. Tell me that you want my mouth on your perfect little pussy until you cum all over my face."

"I- I can't say that!" she pouted, even as she felt herself grow wetter and more desperate.

"If you want me to do it you'll have to say it."

"Please let me c-c-cum on your tongue!"she begged.

"We'll work on it, " he said. "Later."

She was immediately thrown back onto the bed and Bill's tongue was thrust inside her dripping heat. He replaced his tongue with a finger and moved to lick up bother of her lips until he stopped to rub her clit with his tongue stud. He hadn't been exaggerating when he's told her she could feel him so much better now.

"My my my, you're tight. We're going to have to play a lot before I can take you, aren't we?" he said as he started to work in a second finger.

"Too much!" she moaned.

"Relax, love, it will be fantastic."

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm herself as he continued to lap at her clit. His second finger slipped in with the first and he curved them to hit a spot that Hermione had not idea existed. All she could manage was a strangled moan and he worked his fingers on that spot inside her and the little metal ball rubbed her raw in the most delicious way imaginable. Finally she came apart, screaming his name.

Once she caught her breath she managed to squeak out a, "Thank you."

He rumbled a deep laugh at this and pulled her back into his arms.

"You never have to thank me for seeing to your needs. Especially when it's so much fun. Now tell me about growing up as a muggle."

She talked to him well into the night. He seemed to want to know every detail of her childhood and explaining the muggle world to someone who as never known it was always a bit difficult. She ended up falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

Hermione woke up with a very full bladder still wrapped in Bill's arms. The more she tried to wriggle free, the tighter he held her. It was like one of those muggle finger traps she'd tried to explain to him that night.

"Bill!" she finally huffed.

He was awake instantly and had her on her back with his wand in hand searching for any threat.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just have to use the bathroom," she whispered.

"Oh. Sure. I'll go get you some clean clothes and meet you in the shower," he said. His eyes were pure golden yellow today.

Hermione scurried to the bathroom so that she'd be finished with the toilet by the time Bill got back. As she was turning on the shower she realized she'd left her wand in her sweater on the floor of the bathroom. Bill wouldn't be pleased with her so she made a mental note to keep it closer, though she still thought him overly cautious.

Their shower went much the same as the day before, only Hermione got to play with him as well. She really enjoyed giving him so much pleasure and it was starting to quell some of her fears about physical intimacy, since she knew for a fact that she could get him where he needed to be in that department. He plaited her hair today and dressed her in her uniform. Since their shower had taken a bit longer than it should have, she only had time to make a quick sandwich to eat while walking the grounds to the castle and Bill wasn't letting her go easily.

"You'll come for lunch again. You'll see me very soon, then you get off early today so we'll both be back here before you know it," she reasoned.

He kissed her again and reluctantly let her pop off to the castle.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks so much to all of my faithful readers. I haven't abandoned this story, but I was fairly muse-less there for a minute. I'm very happy to find out that you haven't abandoned this story either. Your reviews were so nice I decided to gift you with another chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Hermione had spent a good portion of the past year studying for her N.E.W.T.s just so she'd feel like she was doing something. It's very difficult to research the secrets of the Dark Lord and she'd had a lot of time cooped up in a tent, trying to stay awake. That was why, despite the fact that she hadn't heard a word said in all of her morning classes, she'd still been able to answer any question asked of her. Before she knew it, it was time for lunch.

"Hermione!" Harry called from behind her, catching her arm.

"Harry! Sorry, I'm a bit out of it today. Bill wanted to know all about my childhood well into last night and now I'm off to meet him in the entrance hall."

"May I come with you?" he asked. Lowering his voice and looking around he added, "I need to talk to you about something and I don't want certain people to overhear."

"Of course," she said, setting off once more.

"I may have done something rather... rash," he tried to explain. "I know I should have asked Ginny first, but it seemed like such a good deal and a great opportunity and I just couldn't pass it up! I really feel like this is what could make me happy!"

"Slow down! What did you do? It can't be that bad."

"I bought an ice cream shop," he mumbled.

Hermione couldn't contain the laughter that bounced around in the stone hallway where she stood frozen. The Chosen One, savior of the wizarding world, champion of muggles, and boy-who-lived twice, had just told her he bought an ice cream shop. Her laughter ceased as soon as she saw the stricken look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I don't mean to laugh. It was just so unexpected. An ice cream shop?"

"Yes. Fortescues? He had no family so the Ministry was auctioning it off. I couldn't bear the thought of someone buying it and turning it into something like Madam Puddifoot's and you know he always used to give me free ice creams and after Molly's cooking lessons I've decided I really enjoy making desserts. I figure I could fix it up on weekends, work on recipes during the week, and when I graduate I can open it up. I'll still have my N.E.W.T.s in case I decide I'd like to do something else, but for now I think I'd enjoy owning an ice cream shop, " he finished, looking timidly at his best friend and taking a much needed breath.

"I think it's a great idea, Harry," she said. She believed it. Harry loved to save people and, hopefully, now all that there would be to save them from would be a bad day.

"You do?" His voice was so hopeful.

"Of course I do! You can do anything! Not to mention, anyone who has had your chocolate biscuits could attest to your abilities with desserts. Even if Ginny doesn't understand immediately, she will come around. After all we put her through last year, I seriously doubt your new found desire to make the wizarding world's best ice cream would scare her off."

"Whoa there!" he exclaimed. "I never said anything about the wizarding world's best anything. In fact, what do you think of my naming the place 'Mediocrity'?" he laughed.

"You know, this may work out in my favor," she mused. "You know I've been struggling with money so I've gotten a part time job. I don't think Bill would approve and I really can't afford to quit, but I'll probably be working at least one day per weekend. I can say I'm studying some of the time, but would you mind covering for me a little?"

"Of course not 'Mione! I know you're trying to choose your battles, being mated to a part werewolf, but are you sure you even need a job?" he asked tentatively. They'd had this fight half the summer. Once her parents had cut her off, Harry simply could not understand that she needed to stand on her own. He seemed to think that since she'd followed him around for a year he could now provide for her without complaint.

"Harry, we've talked about this. I need to do it on my own. You grew up in the muggle world, lot's of people have part time jobs after school. Bill's taking care of so much and I want to at least buy my own wedding dress and a wedding ring for him," she spat, fairly annoyed that he'd questioned her on this again.

"Okay, okay," he said, with his hands up in surrender. "You know, I really do miss talking to you every evening," he added quietly.

"Me too. We'll just have to work on spending more time together. Come here," she said, opening her arms for a hug.

Just as Harry's arms closed around her the hall echoed with a roar of anger.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY MATE!"

Hermione felt as if she couldn't breathe. She and Harry had long jumped apart, but Bill was barreling down the hall toward them, his yellow eyes murderous.

"HERMIONE, GET BEHIND ME," Bill commanded.

"Bill, he didn't mean any harm! Really, it was just a hug!" she tried to reason. Part of her knew that he was beyond reason.

As he pushed her roughly behind his form and turned on Harry, she remembered what she'd promised him.

_"Stupefy!" _she yelled and Bill's form crumbled to the floor.

"Well, so much for 'choosing my battles,'" she grumbled, looking at Harry once again. "Are you alright?"

"Fine. What shall we do with him?" He asked. To his credit, he looked completely calm. There was something comforting to her in knowing she had a friend who would calmly ask what the two of them should do with a body, even if it wasn't dead.

"I suppose I'll levitate him to McGonagall's office and floo him home. I probably won't be in classes the rest of the day. Possibly tomorrow. Have Ginny take notes for me?"

Harry looked like he was going to protest for a second, but thought better of it and walked with her and floating Bill to the end to the hall before parting ways.

* * *

Taking extra care to scrub Harry's, and anyone else's, scent from her body, Hermione thought about her current predicament. She'd promised to have lunch with McGonagall on Monday while she was walking through the older witch's office levitating an unconscious not quite werewolf to whom she was to be wed. Thankfully her Headmistress seemed fairly nonplussed by the whole situation and required little explanation. Hermione found it quite disheartening that this was not the strangest thing that had happened to her since she'd started Hogwarts. It didn't even make the top ten.

She hurried through dressing in a pair of Bill's pajama pants and one of his t-shirts from his hamper. She had cast another stunner on him before getting into the shower but she still had no idea how long it would last. She briefly considered summoning Charlie, but having another man here when Bill woke would not help things. Clutching her wand and keeping her back to the open bedroom door she summoned her Gryffindor courage.

"_Enneverate_."

"WHERE IS HE? I SWEAR TO THE GODS I WILL RIP HIS LIMBS FROM HIM FOR TOUCHING WHAT'S MINE!" Bill screamed.

A split second before she stunned him again, Hermione saw his eyes focus on her and his entire demeanor soften at the sight of her fear, but she thought it best to steel her nerves once again before testing that. Crossing to the window, she looked out onto the muggle street below. It was so normal. People walking by, buses and cars honking and cutting each other off, a man across the street leaning against a light post smoking a cigarette, looking into her window. Antonin Dolohov took the cigarette out of his mouth, smiled at her, and winked.

Hermione briefly wondered if it was her screaming before the world around her went black.


End file.
